A Change in the Cullens
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Jasper and Alice have been having trouble and break apart. Raven is trying to get though with life. She knows all the Cullen guys but how? Will everything change for Bella when her and Raven meet? Same pairings except A/J. Better than it sounds! :D
1. Strangers!

A Change in the Cullen's

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the The Twilight saga just the three kids and the plot. The Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer! :( But just because I don't own doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**Strangers**_

**

* * *

**

_Alice's POV:_

Kissing Jasper was one of the good things in vampire life. But Jazz wasn't into it like usually. This happened every year at this time of the years. Alice asked a thousand times about what happened and he would just change the subject to how good her hair looks and she would go along with it. She hoped today she would get answers. I needed to know do I could help him. I love him.

"Jasper what's wrong?," I said to him."You do this every year and I want to what it is that makes you upset. I want help you Jazz."

"I just...," Jasper sighed. It must have really upset him." I lost someone I was meant to protect. Please don't make me talk about it... It's very painful for me."

Jasper must really hate what happened that day because he looked like he was about to go into tears just thinking about it.

My poor Jasper, I thought. He needs to get distracted. I knew the perfect way to distract my husband. The way I always did. But then a vision came to me.

Two teens with a baby, one a teen a boy the other a girl. The baby was in the girls arms and the boy was in front of them. The girl seemed to be blind but she didn't trip. It seemed like she knew where everything was just by listening to her surroundings.

"Alice, Alice!," Jasper said shaking her. When she snapped out of it asked the usual."What did you see Darin'?"

" I'll tell you when the rest of the family gets back here Jazz," I said surprised that kids would be in the woods by themselves with no adult. Carlisle needed to know immediately.

_Ravens POV:_

Being Blind had its advantages **(_AN:You get to learn more about this group as the story goes on)_**. Like being more aware of your surroundings. And fooling people into thinking your vulnerable and attacking people while they relax. Worked every time. then I felt something moving fast. This was something I was used to. A herd of deer and elk running through the forest.

"Crow we've got a herd moving this way. We need to get away from here," I said holding on to him and the baby that was to be protected.

"Fine Raven but you better be right this time," Crow said.

Crow had black hair light tan skin and broad shoulders from what was described to her by her sister. She liked him until Fred came along. So he helped me when my sister was gone. And now that she and mother have died. I now take care of her baby.

People have told me I had long raven black hair, darker skin than Crow, and broad shoulders for a girl. I didn't care though. It was surviving that counted.

We moved quickly through the forest and set up camp. We had very little supplies so we lived off the land. It was very easy.

"Go hunting and I'll watch the little one for you. It's your turn anyway so go!," I said to Crow. He had a hard head.

"Fine but we need to leave first thing in the morning," Crow said with seriousness in his voice. Wow. Serious guy. Never knew that because he was playful in the past. This was their first and only time sneaking out of camp. And they were never going back.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but I have to make it that way. Don't kill me! The next one will be longer I promise. No cussing or dissing it. But do tell me how to make it better. So click the pretty button and send me reviews. It makes me right faster.**


	2. Welcome?

**A Change in the Cullen's**

**Sorry for it being a while since I last updated. I just had a little bit of a computer problem. But here's chapter 2. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the The Twilight saga just the three kids and the plot. The Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer! :( But just because I don't own doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Welcome?**_

**Raven's POV:**

The sun was again behind raining clouds making it cold and damp as ever. Woo... Not very often do I feel the sun... Not very often I see either.

"Crow! We need to get moving if we're going to get out of clan territory," I said trying to wake him up.

Lazy piece of dung! Wake up!, I thought. He has to be used to this already. It's been a week for Moon-winds sake!

Moon-wind was our Spirit Keeper for after you die. We've believed in it since the day we were Born or in my case Made. Crow and I are Jaggeds. Or true shape shifters. We have to find our Animal-Spirit before we can get our Color and see. The Colors range from Black to White. White being the most powerful of them all. But back to the point. Crow is a Born Jagged and I am a Made Jagged. Crow has a mother that he was born from and he is really related to her and his father. I was a vampire and was bitten by a Jagged. I had a sister and mother and father because their venom runs through me. After being turned you get a new name and my name used to be Jasabella my parents wanted Bella in my name somewhere so that was my name. This is how the Jagged wold works. There are one more "family" of Jaggeds in America And they call themselves the Desert-weathers who love the heat of the south. We are Rain-weathers who love the rainy parts of the north. We divided up the America territory into those two parts long ago. But Crow and I are Ex-Rain-Weathers because we left them.

"I'm up Raven! What do you want?," Crow said looking around as if I couldn't 'see' already. As if feeling the air, warmth, moisture, and earth weren't enough for him. As if I couldn't protect him as an Animal or using the elements.

"We're safe Crow. You worry to much you big chicken!," I said playfully.

"Your blushing. You lying about the big 'chicken joke' aren't you?," Crow said. I could hear his smile.

"Maybe," I said turning around to pick up the baby who was still asleep."We need to get to the Border before the Rain-weathers catch up which would probably be sundown. So we need to move NOW Crow!"

"Fine, fine I'm coming. Let me bury every thing first. then we can go,"Crow said getting up. But then I earth bend the dirt over the things we couldn't take.

"Okay we can go now Crow," I said walking off feeling him stare at me yet glare at me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

**Jasper's POV:**

It had been 70 years since he had lost Jasabella to Frank and Rebbecca. I had killed them in revenge for her. She was very special to me because she was the only one to keep me calm and happy during the vampire wars. She got me to run away from the fighting and see the beauty of the world. But when I turned my back for seconds she was gone. I had found her trail and followed it to find her dead. I vowed never to do that mistake again.

I tried to distract myself by spending the day making-out with Alice. But then she asked me the question that she asked every year. And I answered her the best I could without sobbing. Alice was great and beautiful, she understood me but not the way I wished she would. We had complications but we still try to work it out. But it doesn't work.

I love her, I really do! But more as a sister with each day that passes by. How the love and romance disappeared was very confusing. It just lowered it's self day by day. So slow that neither of us noticed. It just wasn't the same as it used to be.

"Alice... It's probably been coming to this for a long time and... I-I," I stammered trying to think of words that wouldn't hurt her. I sighed saying what would have been said anyway..."It's over Alice."

I felt a small bit of pain coming from her but there was also knowing and hope. I thought she was hoping to make it work it out knowing it would. I knew that wasn't the case. There was no patching up this relationship no matter how bad we wanted it to be that way.

"I knew this was coming. I hope that you can find someone that makes you happy Jazz," Alice said smiling weakly. It broke my heart to see the pain in her eyes.

"Ali. We can always be friends. Even Like siblings. You know we'll always be close, right?"

"I know that. I just wish that it wouldn't have gone this far. And I hope I find someone for me."

"You will Alice, you will. You are beautiful and kind. Your soul mate will never leave once he sets eyes on you because of it."

"Thank you Jasper. Your the best big brother ever," Alice said getting up to hug me giving all the sisterly love she could.

"Welcome Alice" I said hearing Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Rose leaving to hunt.

**Raven's POV:**

We had walked for hours before I felt something. Moving towards us at vampire speed. Oh no!

"Crow we've got four vamps coming from the left," I said holding the baby tighter to me.

"We won't let them take us tonight Sis. Not while I'm still kicking,"Crow said getting into defensive position in front of the direction the vampires were coming. I pulled up my hood while holding the baby.

The four vampires were standing very still when they came into the clearing. Must be because they don't have many people around. I felt them trying to keep calm and not let the Thirst control them.

"Hello. what are you children doing out here alone?," A familiar voice said. The one that spoke walked forward so he seemed to be the leader of this Clan.

"We're just passing through. No need to worry,"Crow said moving me knowing they would think I was blind and needed protection.

"You should come with us. We could make you some food and let you rest," a female said in a motherly tone.

"No thank you mam," I said.

One of the females hissed. It was a sign that said "Here comes the fight!"... Well this was going to be one hell of a fight...

* * *

**Oh I'm sooo bad for leaving a cliffhanger! But please don't kill me or I won't be able to write more! But... You know the drill! Click the pretty button of reviewing and send me reviews! I'll write the next chapter soon.  
**


	3. The Fight!

**A Change in the Cullens

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_

_The Fight!

* * *

_

**Me: guess what!**

**Jasper: what?**

**Me: I own Twilight.**

**Edward: no you don't.**

**Me: yes i do**

**Jasper: your lying. you don't own Twilight. say it!**

**Me: okay fine... i don't own Twilight... Are you two happy?**

**Edward: i'm good. you Jazz?**

**Jasper: i'm fine... continue please. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Me: i get the last word! Enjoy everyone.

* * *

**

_**Ravens POV:**_

Crow stepped in front of me and crouched. My nephew was still asleep... but now it was a kitten. He has short fur and a long tail with regular paw(thank goodness.

"It's okay little one," I said to my nephew thinking of the perfect name for him... then it came to me. i whispered so the vamps didn't hear me."Leo your going to have to get on my shoulder and keep in this form okay."

Leo nodded his head and leaped on my shoulder and watched Crow fight. speaking of Crow he was fighting off the female. At least he'll live if she beats the crap out of him... though it would be fun to _watch_... GO FEMALE! Kick his ass!

The female lunged at him and he dove to the left and used his foot to make her spiral... It's a good thing that I can feel the air, earth. heat, and moisture around me otherwise I wouldn't _see_ any of this... but back to the fight. I heard a crack so that must have meant he pushed her into the tree. She got back up made for the left but ended up going right fooling Crow... He was like a newborn vampire he it came to fighting. I mean come on! Even Leo could have seen that one coming.

Crow flew in my direction and I went to the right to avoid him. He landed face first. I bit my tongue to keep the laughter at bay and handed him Leo.

"But I can still... I'll just take care of him," Crow said when I gave him my 'if you don't do it you're _so_ getting it later' look that made him keep silent.

The female laughed because of the Blindness. I was the one to have the last laugh. Oh she was going _down_ for laughing at me. Prepare for the hurt girl.

I jumped up onto the branch above me and then crouched on it. My hood was still on that was good. I wouldn't get my identity out in the open to these vamps.

I jumped on her back and pulled her hair slightly to make the fight more interesting. By her laugh from before and the shriek she just made I'd say she's a blonde. I never really liked blonds except one... but I jumped off her back and ended up beside her. she went to grad me but I ducked and moved behind her. Soon the big vamp tried to get me... they must have been mates. After a few minutes of toying with them the other two came into it... piece of cake! They all came at me and I jumped up while I grabbed two of them and then threw them onto the other two vamps. I then ran like hell.

"Come on we need to leave," I said laughing. I then heard two gasp... ew they were probably were kissing. Didn't feel it because I was running like the wind.

"We should rest here for tonight. They shouldn't find us now," I said making a bed. This was going to be a fun experience. in this town... lets hope it won't take a turn for the worst. I had Leo lay next to me as a kit like I asked him to. i hoped that he wouldn't turn while we were asleep. I pushed my hood back. Soon I was swept away by the sweet darkness of sleep.

* * *

**_Jasper POV:_**

I felt the others coming and it felt of: humiliation, pain, shock, confusion, and concern... that was coming from Esme and Carlisle for sure. But why did these emotions come up from them? Why had they come home early and their eyes a little lighter than when they lefty.

"Hey guys..."I hesitated on asking them of what happened and why they were back early But then I got the guts to ask anyway."Why are you back early?"

Emmett looked glum and said,"We got whooped by a blind girl in the forest while we were hunting and came back."

I was shocked that they all got beaten by a _blind_ girl. That was unbelievable. She must be a strong vampire for defeating my family. Then it occured to me she _might_ mot be a vampire.

"Was she a vampire?," I asked hoping that she was so they would have at least a little pride left.

"No she wasn't and yet she was stronger than us... but she didn't smell of the wolves," Carlisle said trying to think of a reason of how she could be stronger.

I burst out laughing. No one else laughed but Alice and I... How funny is that? They got beat by a person with a heartbeat and _she_ was _blind_! They didn't know how funny that was. Soon Edward came in and read the thoughts I sent to him and he burst into laughter too. We laughed for hours until we had to go to school. Man that was a hoot. I need to meet this girl who beat them.

* * *

** Sorry it's so short... But here's the deal for those of you who review:**

** 20 reviews= done by the end of the month.**

** 25 reviews= done by my b-day(the 24)**

** 50 reviews= done by the end of the week.**

** 100 = done by tomorrow! **

** Okay so 50 and 100 reviews are a long shot but let's aim for 25. any one who reviews gets a sneak peak of Chapter 4. So R&R fast!  
**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Jasper: Where's Edward Ali?  
**

**Ali: Someplace.**

**Jasper: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!**

**Ali: Well I'm not going to tell you because you two ganged up on me last time!**

**Jasper: You ate Edward!**

**Ali: ... No... Did you get into Carlisles drug cabinet or did Emmett just get to you?**

**Jasper: Emmett is a little bit more... special than usual.**

**Ali: How so?**

**Jasper: He took all of Carlisles drugs, got sugar, and then ate them. He then did stuff that if he were normal right then watching himself even _he_ would have thought it was stupid. And he may seem completely different too.  
**

**Ali: WOW!**

**Emmett: What are you guys talking about?**

**Jasper and Ali: You.**

**Emmett: 10 times 10= 100.**

**Jasper: Did he just say something smart?**

**Ali: Yes he did. EVERYONE GET OUT HERE AND SEE THIS!**

**Rosalie: What did Emmett do this time?**

**Edward: He said WHAT! By the way thank you for freeing me. But... HE SAID WHAT!  
**

**Esme: You welcome and... What did he say?**

**Carlisle: Probably something about how he's a pixie like Alice... Alice... I didn't mean to make fun of you... stop looking at me like that... ALICE! I DIDN"T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!  
**

**Alice: *grumble*You better have not.*grumble***

**Bella: What is it!**

**Ali: Emmett say what you just said.**

**Emmett: 10 times 10= 100.**

**Everyone:*gasp!***

**Carlisle: Maybe those drugs did help him... I'm going out to get more after Ali says the disclaimer.**

**Ali: You'll never make me! I OWN TWILIGHT!  
**

**Everyone: Ali say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: NEVER!**

**Everyone: *growl* Say the disclaimer*growl*  
**

**Ali:... Fine just don't bite me... I don't own Twilight. And if any songs, quotes, etc. belongs to the rightful owner. You're ALL lucky I don't have matches, baseball bats or... Oooo... a crowbar! This is going to get interesting... COME HERE VAMPIRES!**

**Vampires: AHHHH!  
**

**Ali: Enjoy the story!*running after vampires and then hits them over the heads*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Wake Up Call:**

_Jasper's POV:_

Us guys have to go do guy time because the girls are going to have a surprise for all of us for when I... I mean _we_ get back... haha... Any way back to the point. the guy time they chose for us was to go hunting because they didn't get their fill and I was getting a little thirsty myself... The girls are up to something and I don't know what.

_Edward what are they up to? I just have to know!_, I thought to my brother.

" They blocked their thoughts from me so I don't know. It's very frustrating," Edward said with a deep frown and waves of frustration and confusion coming off of him. I didn't bother calming him because it wasn't something to worry about.

_I need to find out... maybe Alice is going to get me the horse I always wanted! YAY!_, I thought trying to keep it from Eddie boy here.

"Quit calling me Eddie boy!,"Edward growled.

Oops.

_Raven's POV:_

I woke up on something soft... SOFT! I was supposed to wake up on the hard earth that I knew all to well. Something was up... Where's Leo! I have to find him otherwise sis will never forgive me.. even if she's dead.

I swing my legs to the side noticing it was a bed. It had been a long time since I had been on one of these... Memories they stick with you if you want them to... usually.

I felt my way to the door through the carpet. I may use the other three elements to see but earth helped me a lot. I felt because the smell of vampires were thick in the air and I didn't want them to know I could see. The hallway was wood. That made it easier to see. Wood had earth.

I felt two cold hands grab my shoulders. They must be fooled... why were these hands so small? Was there an Immortal Child! The Volturi would come for sure... Wait. They weren't shaking like the last on I _saw_. This must be a small teen. I felt relieved.

"Your awake,"A motherly voice said. The same voice from last night. Better play along.

"Where am I?," I said using my very practiced confused voice. Worked so well I thought I was confused. But that only lasted for a second. I already knew where I was... In the famous Cullen house. I knew this was it because I couldn't here any cars nearby.

"You're at our house sweetie," the motherly voice said. I brought back the lose of my mothers.

"I don't know why you had to bring her back," a harsh voice said in vampire speed so I pretended not to notice. They didn't know that I was far more superior than them.

"Hush up Rose!," A tinkly voice said behind me."Allow me to introduce us. Esme could you speak up?"

"Hello," The motherly one said. Esme.

"Rosalie speak up?," The tinkly voice said.

"Hey," The harsh one spoke. Rosalie.

"And I'm Alice," the tinkly voice said in a high pitched voice. I had to cover my ears so it wouldn't hurt so bad. Alice.

"Who might you be?,"Esme asked as if she would know the secrets of the world if I answered.

"I'm Raven," I said my current name. Might as well because Jasabella was the past.

"Nice to meet you Raven," Alice and Esme said simultaneously. As expected Rosalie didn't say anything at all. Must be a bitchy blond. Hate them!

"Do you know where my kitten is?," I asked hoping they didn't eat him.

_"Meow!_,"Leo actually said 'Here!'

_He's safe. Now I don't have to kill to get him back._

"Come here Leo!," I called to my nephew.

"Please cat's don't follow-,"Rosalie cut off because Leo leaped into my waiting arms.

"You were saying? Cats don't listen right?,"I said being sarcastic as possible.

Alice burst out laughing and fell to the floor. I looked in the direction I heard her fall. She stopped laughing as soon as I did this.

"I thought you couldn't see."

"I can't. Why do you ask?," I asked wondering what I could have done to make her ask.

"Because you looking me dead in the eye. Blind people don't do that," Alice said getting up.

"I always look in the direction of what I hear or who is speaking and sometimes to who I'm speaking to."

"Interesting,"Esme said.

"Your not human are you?," Alice burst out. She then clasped her hands over her mouth.

I sighed,"No."

"What are you then ?,"Rosalie sneered. Bitch!

"A thing that is Immortal like you vampires," I said in my 'your-pissing-me -off' look.

"What I mean is what type of immortal are you?," Rosalie asked in a 'don't-play-with-me' voice.**(AN:In my story there are mermaid, faeries, and witches. The Cullens know of them but no one else)** Wow... Bitch is hard to please isn't she?

"Nothing you know about. Just call me a shifter and element controller if you will,"I said in a very bored voice**(AN:I watched The Last Bender[TV series] and put some modifications for the Blind**)... What was there to do! _Ding!_ Pranks is the thing I should do... Or story telling... Story telling would be fun if there was a prank at the and they would be my stories. Decided!

"Okay I'll tell you my story... But questions are at the end of the story," I said sitting own. I told them of my brother from over 300 years ago... How I was changed during the Civil War... How I helped a young vampire find his way... and meeting a boy who was very brotherly. But I told nothing of what I was. As soon as I was done with my story I heard the back door slide and a booming voice say my old name...

_Jasper's POV:_

We were heading back from the hunt to our house. I couldn't wait to see the surprise. Was it a new Wii? Or maybe it was a trip to Hawaii!

"Dumb-ass! We can't go to Hawaii!,"Edward said.

_Get out of my head!_, I mentally yelled to him.

We neared the house and I heard a very familiar voice... she was a figment of my imagination! Get it out of your head Jasper!

Everyone froze. Emmett was the first to move. He ran as fast as he could to the house and cried Jasabella... It couldn't be... My Jasabella?

Edward was the next to unfreeze. He walked slowly to the door unlike Emmett. Instead of yelling he _shrieked_ Jasabella... When did _he shriek_? I know he's feminine but really!

"Shut up!,"Edward yelled out to me in a threatening tone. At least I didn't shriek like a girl. "I mean it!"

Carlisle finally became unfrozen unlike myself. He went in the door and said Jasabella as if it were a blessing... It probably was because it sounded like brotherly love.

Time for me to see if this was my Jasabella they were talking about. Besides felt left out. It wasn't a very good feeling because I ran to the door every one entered and froze at the sight before me.

My Jasabella...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Ali:Cliffhanger! Review and you'll get... a hug from Emmett(virtual people!)** **So review review review! You might get lucky and get the next chapter to read really soon if you review.*says while beating Carlisle for making her say the damn disclaimer*  
**

**Carlisle: I'm sorry but it had to be- OW!... done...**

**Ali: I don't care! It was torture. And if I had to be tortured all of you get to be tortured too.**

**Emmett:Why do I have to give the hug?**

**Ali: Because you most like the teddy bear.**

**Rosalie: What have these drugs done to my husband?**

**Alice: It's okay Rose.  
**

**Ali:Muahahahahaha!*continues to hit Carlisle*  
**

**Edward: Why are you like this?**

**Ali: ... I don't know... Maybe because you made me say the damn disclaimer!*thunks Edward and Jasper with crowbar***

**Edward and Jasper: OW!  
**

**Alice: I don't like that you made me and Jasper breakup.**

**Ali: Well it wouldn't have made a good story now would it?**

**Alice: I don't care!**

**Ali: Take this for dissing my story!* bangs Alice with a frying pan***

**Emmett: Where did the frying pan come from?**

**Ali: He just keeps getting smarter and smarter...*hits Emmett with frying pan and crowbar repeatedly* Give me back my brother!

* * *

Please make this Emmett wrong be righted and help me beat the crap out of him. He needs it to become the gullible goof everyone knows and loves. Pick up a crowbar or frying pan and help him. And remember... You have to review to help him. Do it for him! :)**


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

**Ali: "I am and always will be Twilight's owner!"**

** Esme: "Sweetheart, no you don't."**

** Ali:"Why are you all trying to make them think I don't when I do... Don't believe them!"**

** Emmett: "Who are you talking to Ali?"**

** Esme: "Oh my... What have you done to my baby boy Carlisle! What have you done!*yells while shaking Carlisle(he was standing there the whole time. anyone else comes up randomly) by the shirt as hard as she could* Quit turning him into a smart one! A normal one!"**

** Carlisle: "Wouldn't that be the opposite thing you want for him?"**

** Esme: *slaps Carlisle in the face* No because those drugs are making him the opposite of who we all know and love!**

** Bella: "I agree."**

** Emmett: "Where did Bella come from!"**

** Bella: "Carlisle what have you done?"**

** Jasper: "He feels sane... and not his type of sane... WHAT HAS BECOME OF THIS WORLD!"**

** Alice: "I don't see him getting any better any time soon. Are we going to be stuck with this forever?"**

** Rosalie:*sob* "I c-can't... live with... th-that!"*sob***

** Alice: "Shhhhh Rose... It's gonna be alright."**

** Rosalie: *just shakes head***

** Edward: "How does some one like Emmett become sane?"**

** Emmett: "You guys have got to quit coming out of nowhere!"**

** Ali: *smacks Emmett with frying pan and crowbar* "You're ill Emmett! Tell us what you took so we can heal you!"**

** Alice: "Did Ali get into the drugs or what? She is ill too."**

** Jasper: "No that's just her. That's normal... Just don't give her sugar and you'll be good. Uh-oh!"**

** Ali: "SUGAR! GIVETTOMENOW!"**

** Edward:"Here's some clear soda"*coughwatercough***

** Ali:*gets water and calms down then continues to try and get Emmett to his normal self* Enjoy.**

** Carlisle: Don't you have something to say?**

** Ali: *sigh* "I don't own anything except the plot and the kids. HAPPY!"**

** Carlisle: "Yes."**

** Ali:Enjoy!*keeps smacking Emmett***

Chapter 5:

Surprise, Surprise

Jasper's POV:

I couldn't believe it! My Jasabella was alive and... had a heartbeat? How was that possible... Did she turn into a faerie or something. I didn't care because the one that I fell in love with to begin with was in front of me... Glad Edward didn't hear my thoughts.

"How is it possible for you to be alive?," Jasabella said looking at me with anger and and relief glowing out of her eyes.

"I should ask the same of y-,"I then remembered what else she could be... a Jagged! I had only seen one once but he died in battle. Again my thoughts were blocked.

"How did you escape them?," She asked concern clear to everyone.

"I just used the moves that I learned from fighting."

"Excuse me... How does she know you guys?," Rosalie asked. Of course she would be worried if Emmett had slept with another woman.

"That's easy... Carlisle is my brother from the story, Edward was the one that I helped, Emmett is the one I had fun with, and Jasper is the one I fought with. The people from the story," Jasabella said to the girls. She must have told them of her adventures.

Will you stop calling me by Jasabella and just go with Bella!(AN: In my story they call her Bella or Jazz... If they want to mess with her), I heard in my head. WOW. Shock was coming off the others(guys of course) as well as me.

"Bella?,"I asked looking curiously just to make sure she said that in my head.

"That's what I'm to be called," Bella said.

Rose was feeling anger... and betrayal.

"I thought your name was Raven!"

"It is... My name changed when I changed. Jasabella was here with these guys and Raven is with you all now."

WOW! Wait.. WHAT! How is she Raven now and Jasabella then?

"To answer all of your questions... It is my kinds custom."

HOW DOES SHE DO THAT!

"Well Sherlock... I can read and send thoughts to you all... LEO!," Bella yelled looking around the house. Then out her feet on the floor."I know your up there! Get down here!"

"Your blind sweetie... How do you know he's not down here?,"Esme asked feeling suspicious.

"Hold up... You're blind and you still look directly at me?," Emmett said... that's Emmett for ya.

"Yes."

"I asked the same question," Alice said shaking her head... Old news for her.

A meow came from the stairs. A cute little gray kitten ran to Bella and made a leap for her arms.

"Good cat," Bella said while cuddling the kitten like it was a child."Quit that Jasper. To me it is a child because it's young."

This girl had changed with the years. But I find that attractive.

Raven's POV:

Where's Crow? He would've come by now, I thought making sure to block my mind from Edward.

"I'm going to step out side for a bit," I said getting up with my nephew still in my arms. Everyone went to help me to the door. This is getting really old!

"Sorry,"Carlisle said backing up. Did I send out my thoughts by accident? Oops.

I walked outside by myself and jumped to the grass and as I did heard gasps.

"I can see with my skin people!," I shouted letting them know that I can fend for myself... Unlike humans who are blind.

I walked out to the forest making sure my Air kept them back. I was going to search for Crow... Unless he decided that he wanted to go back to our "family." Then I wasn't searching at the border line.

After a couple of hours I headed back with deer at hand. Man I was a good hunter!

"You're amazing!," Edward yelled out. And he was right for I am the best there is in the Jagged world!

"Could you cook this Esme?"

I didn't was them to see me eat the meat raw... as a cat! No matter how much I wanted to. It smelled so good! I felt like I was going to eat it unless Esme got it. So I tossed it to the vamp and went to the river.

"Why are you going there?," Emmett asked... Is it me or is he getting smarter? No... Go swimming then look at Emmett to see if he was taking drugs. That was the best option for me.

"You'll see..." I lept into the water. I was just as good as people who could see. I can do anything! Even more than vampires at that.

My head burst into the cool night air. This was better than swimming in the pool we had to go to! It was free and wild like me. No one can tame me. I swam to the shore and stayed there.

"You're going to get sick if you don't get out!,"Carlisle said... must be a doctor... I asked Edward and he just nodded.

"I'm not gonna get sick. I'm warmer than a werewolf! I could be in ice and mot be cold. Then I thought about how I touched vampires and not get cold too."As a matter of fact! I can touch Vampires and not be cold too!"

Besides I was having too much fun to get out now. But I got out and grabbed Carlie and ran to the water at top speed for me. I made vamps seem like humans at the speed i'm going. I jumped in putting him on my back at my peak of the jump. This was great! I let go and came to the surface.

"Nice job Jazzie!," Emmett yelled. I narrowed my eyes. NO ONE CALLED ME JAZZIE AND GOT AWAY WITH IT!

I got up and out of the water and walked up to Emmett deciding to take inspection. He was not on drugs. But he was still crazy. I smiled my most evil smile.

"MOMMA!," Emmett cried out like a girl. Everyone burst out laughing. But I've heard it before so I grabbed his hand held him in my hand. I then ran as fast as my legs could carry me. As he cried out I ran faster... didn't know I could go faster... But I the threw him into the air and backed up. Then I froze. He froze and got in front of me. Some one was there.

Jasper's POV:

Emmett's scream made me laugh so hard that I were human I would be dead from laughter. But my laughter stopped when I heard Emmett's growl. I ran faster than I thought possible. Bella was in trouble. And I have to kill whatever the threat was to protect her.

I saw Emmett crouched in front of her looking at a boy in front of them. This must be the other one they fought a couple of days ago.

I went to Em's side and growled. I was going to make sure Bella was safe... even if I have to die to do so, at least she would be safe... even if I have to die to do so, at least she would be safe.

I heard Bella squeal _Crow_. What kind of name was that?

"My name ass-hole!," Crow said as he walked closer. I growled. He growled back. If a fight was what he wanted a fight he was to get.

_ Raven's POV:_

Jasper and Crow were face to face. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt. I got in between them and pushed the away from each other. I growled my wildest growl that said 'no-one-move!'

"Everyone this in my friend Crow... Crow this is Carlisle ,my bro, Esme, his mate, Emmett, other bro who I'm not related to, Rosalie, his mate, Jasper, the guy who was in the army I told you about, Alice, my sister, and Edward, the one who can't get a grip on living." I introduced every one to each other. I heard a couple of 'heys' but I didn't care.

_Let's go before I kick all of your asses!_, I yelled to them mentally. I've got some explaining to do...

* * *

**Ali: Hope you like it!**

**Jasper: She'll be having the next one out ASAP!**

**Ali: They know Jasper.**

**Emmett: You hurt me! I'm telling Esme!**

**Esme: He's back!**

**Rosalie: *jumps up and kisses him* No more drugs for you or your not getting any forever.**

**Emmett: Yes ma'am.**

**Edward: Now that that Emmett thing is over we can get back to being normal.**

**Everyone else: *burst out laughing***

**Alice:That was funny Edward!**

**Esme: You got us there.**

**Carlisle: I can't believe you that about us being normal!**

**Alice: We're vamps HELLO!**

**Rosalie: Okay now we can calm down again.**

**Ali: Remember! Read and Review! Bye ya'll!  
**


	6. Some Explainations

**Ali: Hey guys! You didn't review but I thought I might as well write you more! And one more thing... I own Twilight!**

**Emmett: No you don't.**

**Ali: Oh no you didn't!**

**Emmett: Oh yes I did!**

**Ali: Oh no you didn't say oh yes I did after I said oh no you didn't!**

**Emmett: oh n-**

**Rosalie: Shut up you two!**

**Jasper: Nice lungs Rose.**

**Ali: Your mean Rose. I made Emmett normal... his normal self again!**

**Rose: Thanks for that but your screaming had to go.**

**Carlisle: Now you now how I feel. Headache every single day.**

**Esme: It's okay baby.**

**Ali: EW! Do that in the other room not here Carlie!**

**Carlisle: *narrows eyes* What did you call me?**

**Edward: Carlie? Wow!*rolls on floor with Emmett***

**Emmett: Okay Carlie! I'm calling you this everyday!*continues to laugh.***

**Carlilse: *runs and grabs Ali* You gonna get it!**

**Ali: *pulls out frying pan* GET THIS CARLIE!**

**Carlisle: *ducks* Don't kill me!**

**Jasper:*Laughs at everything***

**Ali * wackes Carlisle repeatedly* Enjoy!**

**Edward: Say the disclaimer first.**

**Ali: But I don't wanna!**

**Emmett: Say it and you get sugar! *pulls out Hershey's Chocolate***

**Ali: I don't own Twilight or anything that belongs to other people! GIVEMETHESUGAR! *grabs chocolate and eats* ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**Some Explanations**

_Raven's POV:_

These people wanted explanations and they were gonna get some. Notice not all but some. They weren't knowing of my past that I shared with Crow and Leo. That was being kept a complete secret. Unless something gets fucked up and I have to tell them of all the shit that's happened. Good thing my thoughts were blocked unless by choice otherwise Eddie-boy would know the whole story.

"Okay everybody sit or be sat and I'll answer you're questions as best I can," I said and sat down with my nephew in my arms.

_Wow she acts like it's her baby or something_, Emmett thought. I just glared my genuine 'say-that-again-and-watch-what-happens' look.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett said aloud confusing people but we said nothing. But after that everyone sat.

"Raise your hand if you have a question," I said as a school teacher... I bet their a little bit nervous... I can feel it! Yes!

Everyone raised they're hands. Glad the elements help me see... again.

"Rosalie"

"How do you know this guy?," she shouted piercing my ears. _Thanks Rose!_ I thought to her.

"I know him from my clan/family in the woods. Next!"

I thought of everyone who would have and interesting question but then thought better of it and picked the one with the dumbest question. And we all know who that is!

"Emmett. You next.

"Have you slept with him?,"Emmett asked with true curiosity. Jasper felt... jealous as Em said that... No I was imagining it. Oh man I felt sick. LITERALLY!

"Emmett. You have made me-,"I began then felt everything come up. I put Leo down and _ran!_ I felt it come up fast.

I made it to the bathroom and had to lift the toilet seat then get the repulsive vomit out of my system. Let me tell you. It was worst than the last time I vomited and I was HUMAN! Over 300 years ago!

When I was sure I was done I flushed the toilet and looked for a new toothbrush to brush the filth out of my mouth. I did this for five minutes before I allowed myself downstairs.

"Emmett... You ever mention something like that... I will set your hair on fire," I said slowly so he could comprehend this. "That would be like me sleeping with my _blood_ brother Carlisle, I wouldn't _EVER_ do that."

"I would always do that," Esme whispered.

"Ew. Anyway, to answer your question completely NO I DIDN"T!," I yelled loud enough for them to get the point. "Next question!"

I had thought of the next person who would have a less embarrassing question than Emmett's wuestion. I got it. Brother Carlisle would never embarrass me!

"Carlisle."

"Have you ever slept with anyone?"

Oh my Moon-wind! He did not just ask that. Well he was going to pay for that question! PAY! I didn't want to say it out loud so I sent it to everyone that it was a no.

"Next!," I said. I then got the idea of who was next. And I sent a warning to him. "Edward."

" Never mind," He said. I looked into his thoughts and immediately came out.

"Esme."

"Why were you out there?," She said with her motherly concern. I miss my mums...

"Things happened and I ran away and ended up here... Next!"

Alice got up to ask probably because she's a future gazer. "What should we call you?"

I thought about it. I like Raven a lot. But Bella was only for the boys. I sent it to everyone and felt them nod. I pointed to the last person. He better not embarrass me!

"Why do you treat that kitten like a kid?," He had asked the question I had hoped to keep to myself and Crow.

I whispered in Jagged speed to Leo,"Change to your kid self when I say so okay?"

He nodded slowly. He was 6 moons old and yet he had the mind of a 10 year old... And body as a human kid. They (and we) row up so fast. Like I said. We're shifters and he formed into a baby because of me. The 10 year old thing is his true human form.

"He's my nephew."

"That's impossible," Carlisle said. We had no sister.

"Yes it is. Look," I set Leo down and felt him turn into a human boy. Luckily our clothes shrink and grow with us when we form into things.

"That's so weird!," Emmett said. "How does he have clothes?"

After explaining everything but why we were running away from and what we are. That we were defiantly keeping to ourselves. I may hate what our clan did but I was not betraying them. I was loyal even if they think I am not.

I yawned along with my other companions that had to sleep. We had had a busy day and I was going to get my beauty sleep before in the morning when they wake me up they won't see the horrible side of me.

"Night people. Come one Leo," I said and walked with my kitten nephew on my heels.

"Night," Everyone said at the same time. But Rose. Carlisle followed me.

"Hey Bella?," He asked unsure.

"Yes."

"You know your welcome to have anything you want. All you have to do is ask."

"You've really grown up haven't you Carlie?," I said trying to get the childish side to come out like it used to.

"You'll pay for that in the morning you know that right?," He asked in a whisper. And I think he narrowed eyes.

"I know Carie. Night," I said kissing his cheek and laying back down.

"Night Jasabella," He said kissing the top of my head.

"You're paying for that."

"I know."

* * *

**Ali: I know that was a crappy ending but I wanted it that way. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Edward: I love that you're not beating us up.**

**Ali: I don't feel like it right now.**

**Alice: I love how you made Carlisle so childish.**

**Carlisle: She's gonna pay for that.**

**Ali:*smacks Carlisle with a frying pan* Bye peeps!**

**Twilight characters: Read and review and you get a kiss from the person you write down!  
**


	7. Revenge

**Ali: I don't know what their talking about when they say I don't own Twilight. I do!**

**Edward: No you don't.**

**Ali: Oh look. The voice of reason!**

**Edward: And what are you supposed to say?**

**Ali: I'll say it if you... Get in a clown suit, dance around like a monkey with pie in it's face, while Alice videotapes it!**

**Alice: Thank Carlisle this is happening!**

**Esme: I'm still not happy he's gay.**

**Alice: He's gay!**

**Emmet: That's old news Alice... And you call yourself a future seer!**

**Ali: Anyway! Edward... Do it!**

**Edward:*Dances around in clown suit like a monkey with pie in his face while Alice shot the whole thing* Now will you say it?**

**Ali: No!**

**Carlise: I'll give you a shot if you don't.**

**Ali: I don't own Twilight or anything else that belongs to other people. enjoy...**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_

_Revenge_

_Raven's Pov:_

I had planned my revenge on Carlisle for calling me Jasabella. He was never going to do it again! I giggled at the thought of his girly squeals that I haven't heard in over 300 years. This was going to be good. But I don't know his punishment so I made mine similar to the one I pulled off when we were... innocent... ish... Okay when we were at that stage I kinda... pushed him down a well... no big deal.

"Hey Carlise want to walk a bit?," I asked after completing my trap.

"Okay?," Carlisle said a bit reluctant. He knew that when I said you were going to pay for something you were going to pay really pay bad. Like you'll find you favorite thing on fire.

All the boys know this by heart. They know my levels. 1-10. 10 being death. But that's saved for people threatening my family. 1 is when your new to this. 2 is worse but better than most things I do. 3 is when they get me pissed. 4 is when they something bad about my friend or something in the order to get them there. 5 is when you get me really pissed. 6 is when you piss me off and do something bad. 7 is the level that Emmett usually has. 8 is when he gets really annoying. 9 is when someone pushes me to edge. Carlisle's gonna get level is 3... Oh yeah!

"What are you going to do?," Carlisle said in a shaky voice.

I got into feeling of the well and picked him up. I ran to it as fast as I could. Little did he know I that I had a tape recorder! Yes everyone will hear his girly screams!

"Bella!," He yelled in his manly voice.

" Carlisle. You have broken one of the main laws I have set for you. You must be punished," I said with a deadly voice. With that I threw him in the well hearing his girly squeal and sealed it up.

I heard a faint 'I'll get you for this' But I ignored it. I sat there for 30 minutes before letting him out. Once he climbed out I felt something familiar and horrifying. I hide it very easily.

"I'll race you Carlisle!," I took of hearing him trample after me. I was going to make sure everyone was safe. Everyone from what I felt lurk in the shadows behind us. I won of course.

"No fair! You got a head start!," Carlisle whined.

"Don't hate!," I said in a simple voice. I walked into the house with the smell of meat in the air. I repressed a growl and the urge to shift. I wasn't going to change in front of them. Or show them the amazing things I could do. That would all be on last resort. "Yo Crow, Leo!"

They came down stairs immediately. They both know I don't play. I looked at the family laying and talking calmly with each other. I decided to tell them of my discovery. Luckily my nephew was in human form.

"Okay I got out to the well and threw my brother Carlisle in. After I let him out I felt _him _lurking about," I said speaking in Jagged speed so the vampires won't pick up ion what we were saying.

"There are two _hims_. Which one are we tlking about?," Crow asked with a hardened face.

"Macavity," I whispered. And it got a bit darker at the sound of his name.

"Creepy," Leo whispered super quietly.

"We should get some of the Rebels back at camp to come with us and help us patrol," I said out loud.

"You know we can't go Auntie. We'll be crow-food if we goo back!," Leo said with worry while looking for Macavity.

"We'll keep it to ourselves for now. But keep a look out ,alright?"

They nodded their heads.

_Jasper's Pov:_

I felt strange feelings from Bella when she came back with Carlisle. Worry, hate, shock, tense, and ready. But there was fear. She was never afraid but whatever it was it must be bad. I couldn't figure out what was making her feel these things. And then she called Leo and Crow down stairs and they huddled up like a football team before a play. I didn't hear a thing.

After 2 minutes I felt from Leo: fear, shock, worry, and tense. He was very afraid because this was coming of in ocean waves. But for Crow it was: readiness, worry, shock, tense, hate, and fear. This was very bad. They were always carefree and whatnot. Them feeling like this was a bad sign.

"Hey Bella," I called her over. I was going ask about what was troubling her.

She sat next to me and and listened to the TV. Then one of my favorite song came on. That Catalyst.

_God bless us everyone,_

_we're a broken people livin' on a loaded gun!_

_And it can't be outfought,_

_it can't be outdone,_

_it can't be outmatched,_

_it can't be outrun,_

_NO!_

I felt Bella tense a little under my arm. What had gotten into her? Then Emmett changed the channel. That... Calm down Jazz. Your going to loose it if you don't... in... and out. Good.

I know weird but it worked every time. I was on the brink of loosing control of myself. I was not going to rip his head off. I kept repeating it until I was fully calm.

"Wow Jasper. You seem more like a therapist than a tough war soldier,"Edward said with a laugh.

Okay Mr. Nice-Guy was through! Edward was sooo gonna pay for that! I lunged at him. He ducked out of the way I made for another lung when The big bad Esme was in front of me... gulp.

"Jasper," She said in a deadly voice. When Esme's mad she's _MAD_. No bullshit. "I thought I told you no roughhousing in the house."

"I didn't mean to Mom. I'm sorry," I said using my power very little so she would forgive me and gave her my cutest look. It usually worked. Then I heard a snap outside. But everyone was _inside_. What the fuck is going on?

* * *

**Ali: Yes I have a cliffhanger! You must review to get more. So as these people say. *points to Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice***

**Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett: Review, Review Review!  
**


	8. Raven's secrets

**Ali: I own the Twilight Saga! Oh yeah!  
**

**Carlisle: No you don't!**

**Ali: Yes I do!**

**Carlisle: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Make me! Uh oh.**

**Carlisle:*grins evilly* I am.*pick up Ali and threatens to bite her and suck the venom out***

**Ali: Fine! I don't own anything but the plot and new characters.**

**Carlisle:*puts Ali down* Good.**

**Ali:*wacks Carlisle with crowbar* Yay! Enjoy peeps!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_

_Raven's secret comes out  
_

___Raven's Pov:_

There was a snap outside. It couldn't be him... No,no,no,no,NO! He couldn't have come here in my first time of peace in over 300 years! I knew what I had to do to get rid of him...

Fight.

I can't believe Macavity would turn to _him_... He was loyal until people started to die. After finding out of the deeds he had done after becoming leader... Our clan had banished him... but he took our traditions with him... We have been searching for him... all of us... even us Ex-Rainer's to put a stop to the break of our traditions. I wanted to be the one to kill him. I _was_ going to be the one to kill him!

I ran outside and felt his presence. He was within hearing distance so I called out.

"Come out! Don't be a coward!," I cried out to him. He shifted. "Come out and fight!"

He came into the clearing smooth as the river flowing.

"Hello Raven," He said in an ice cold voice.

"Hello... Father," I said with ice in my voice. I made Rosalie seem sweet right now seeing my father again. Yes he had changed when my mother had died... and even more when my sister died.

I felt the others come out to see what was going on. They all started to come forward except the two smart ones: Crow and Leo. I swept air back to them to make sure they didn't get close enough to be killed.

"Keep them back!," I shouted to my two benders that could do it. They did. "I challenge you Father."

"Father?," Carlisle asked confused. I sent out all the information about that part.

"I accept," Father said... He was no father of mine... he was just Macavity.

I bent down into my fighting crouch. I had never lost to anybody when I got out of training. Never! We circled each other for a while and then I lunged. He moved to the side and kicked me in the side. Jasper tried to move up but me nephew stopped him in time. I was not loosing anybody!

He lunged at me and hit me in the gut before I could even move. I wasn't even that fast!

_How did he do that?_, I thought to myself.

He laughed maniacally. I stood back up with shaky legs. I was not loosing to Macavity. He was going down!

I jumped up into the air and twisted. I set the air around me on fire and aimed at him... of course he used water to blow out the flames. I was still spinning at him. I still had air. I collided with him... I looked up at him... He didn't even have a scratch!

He punched me over and over. I tried to block them but ended up having some parts if my arm dislocated... and finally it was my left shoulder before I fell to my knees... Everyone knew it was hard to break me... I had blood running down my face that mixed with the sweat beading off my face. He crouched down next to me while I gave him an icy glare.

"Next time we fight I will give no mercy. You will die," He said and disappeared into the forest.

I felt light-headed and tired. I fell on my side and felt a great amount of pain in my left arm. I couldn't hold it in... I screamed. The pain was just too much to bear. But it was better than my change to a Jagged. But it still hurt.

"Jasabella!," Jasper yelled and grabbed me.

"Jasper you might be hurting her!," Carlisle and Emmett yelled at the dame time. I chuckled softly.

"She's awake!," I heard Esme sigh in relief.

"I'll be fine... Just need rest," I whispered and went into the blankets of blackness and sleep.

_Jasper's Pov:_

I felt so helpless... I was watching my Jasabella get beat up by her own father and he didn't care... All I felt was anger and pain coming from Jasabella. I couldn't stand it.

When she fell to her knees I fell too. I couldn't hear what her father said when he crouched down but I know it was a threat. Jasabella was all I could think of.

Soon after he left she collapsed on her left arm and she felt great pain. She screamed. My poor Jasabella. Next thing I knwo she was out cold... Jasabella...

* * *

**Ali: I don't know if she's gonna die or not... I haven't decided yet... but I know it's gonna claw you in!**

**Carlisle: She's right you know... But R&R!  
**


	9. Awaken!

**Ali: Okay I decided she's not gonna die.**

**Emmett: Yay!**

**Ali: I still don't know what's wrong with you.**

**Emmett: Guess I'm just a mystery.**

**Ali: Yeah... just like the story only worse... speaking of story read on!**

**Jacob:*burst through door* Say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: Again with the door!**

**Jacob: Sorry...**

**Ali: Anyway. I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Jacob: Good.**

**Emmett: Read!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_

_Awaken!_

___Jasper's Pov:_

She has still yet to awaken... I was worried about if she was going to live. I was not going to loose Jasabella again like I did last time... Never!

She stirred like she did every now and again... I couldn't tell if she was waking up or just moving... this time it was just moving... It had been a week since she had fought her father... If that's what he is to her. I couldn't stand to see my beloved get hurt by him. I had just enough self-control to keep from attacking everyone.

"Jasper," Rose said with worry... _worry!_ "You need to hunt... It won't do any good to here if you sit here."

I turned to look at her... She had worry on her face too... This was a little bit weird but it was sweet... unlike her most of the time.

"What if she wakes up?"

"She wouldn't worry... She'll understand that you went hunting. How about this?," Rose sat down next to me. "I'll call you when she wakes up if you don't get back in time... Okay?"

I looked at her a good long while before answering... I know Rose has some good but DAMN! She was never this nice!

"Okay."

I ran out and went deep in the forest of Forks... Another kill another rope to control. Well here I come deer and elk your predator is coming to get you.

_Raven's Pov:_

It was really dark... Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I'm blind and it's always dark but this was different... I couldn't really feel or hear anything. It was very strange to me. But slowly my senses came to me. First my hearing... then the stirrings of air, then moisture, heat, and finally my favorite earth. I sat up with a great deal of pain in my arm... I need some healing fires and fast.

I heard arguing outside... What was this about? I crept closer to the voices. I realized that they were of my brother Carlisle, and friend Crow. I drew closer to make out the voices and... there they were!

"I told you setting her on fire is the perfect way to heal her!," Crow yelled. He was right! I need that healing fire more now than ever!

"But that will kill her. That's my sister we're talking about," Carlisle said calmly... yeah right! And I'm able to see. He was angry.

"I wouldn't hirt her. I love her as you do... She's my sister too," Crow said with assurance.

I couldn't take it... I was ending this!

"Shut up you two!," I shouted putting on my most dangerous face. They had frozen along with the other Cullen's. "Crow is right I need that fire to heal now if you excuse my Crow needs to set me aflame."

I closed my eyes waiting for the familiar warmth of fire but it didn't come. I realized that Carlisle was holding him back. I stomped the ground making Carlisle release Crow. Then Crow sent the flames.

The heat was very soothing and I had comfort. I was walking to the water and I grabbed some dirt on the way to put it on my arm. I then bended the air to my broken arm, finally I jumped into the river. These snapped everything into place. Glued everything broken together again... pain came and left. I swam back to the surface and was picked up by... Jasper. My Jasper... Wait! He's not yours.

I hugged him back for a second then let go... He knew that this meant he didn't have long left to hug me. I counted down... 5...4...3...2...1... I snapped my fingers and he let go.

"You've got some more explaining to do you know that right?," Jasper said with a smile.

"I know.

* * *

**Ali: So sorry to end it here but I've got school tommorrow and have to go get ready for bed.**

**Jacob: Ha Ha you have to go to bed!**

**Ali: I'll make you go to bed too!**

**Jacob: How?**

**Ali:*takes out crowbar* Like this! *hits Jake unconscious* Night. Read and Review y'all!  
**


	10. Now the Punishment

**Ali: Hurray for my tenth chapter first my first fanfic! I want to say thank you to the people that supported me from the beginning thanks to ca-.**

**Jacob: Hold up you don't thank people till you get done... and I think people want to read the story.**

**Ali: How do you get in my house all the time!**

**Jacob: You don't lock the door or windows.**

**Ali: Stop that.**

**Jacob: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: No!**

**Jacob: Disclaimer now.**

**Ali: Never!**

**Jacob: Disclaimer!**

**Ali: What do I get if I say the disclaimer?**

**Jacob:*thinks and gets an idea* You get to see the entire wolf pack shirtless.**

**Ali: YAY! I don't own anything but the plot and the people that aren't in the Twilight books. Now for the pack! *howls strangely close to a wolfs howl*  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 10:_**

_Now the Punishment!_

___Jasper's Pov:_

Jasabella had been conscious for a week and is now considered stable but now she has some explaining to do... again!

I walked Jasabella to the house with a towel around her unharmed body, which might I add was bloody and wounded really badly 2 minutes ago.

"Stop calling me Jasabella. Bella's just fine," _Bella_ said. "Thank you."

Once inside I sat her down and sat next to her... really close as a matter of fact! I could smell her scent clearly. It smelled of: all the flowers you could think of, grass, trees... actually she smelled of all nature... along with the strong smell of night... It was a good smell of night and day put together, but night was the one you could smell a little bit more.

"Okay have something to tell you about us three," Bella said holding Leo as a kitten. "We can bend the four elements: water, air, earth, and fire. These are all used to heal wounds. Fire for tightened muscles, Water for bloody wounds, Earth for scraped skin, and Air for any regular sickness. They all come in handy... Earlier I had all of these things that's why Crow set me aflame. I took some earth and spread it over myself while walking towards the river and bended the air over all my wounds. After jumping in the river everything was complete and by the time I surfaced I was healed... But it only works for mythical creatures or humans that are our Mal Tin Yeynta's or have a gift."

Alice raised her hand... It was so like her when Bella was around... I guess it was because Bella had that old, wise feeling to her.

"Yes Alice."

Alice took a deep breath and spoke. "What are Mal Tin Yeynta's?"

"Mal Tin Yeynta's are: Soul Twin Sisters. For male's it would be pronounced Mal Tin Yeynto. Meaning Soul Twin Brother obviously."

"Okay. So what about multiples?," Carlisle asked with a burning curiosity in his eyes. No need for my gift there.

"Well our kind can have up to three each... Yeynta's and Yeynto's I mean," Bella continued. "I have a strong connection to Alice, and I have a pull to Rosalie. That is a sign to you Yeynto's and Yeynta's. I have the same feelings for Emmett and Edward... I don't feel it like those two for Jazz here... Could be something else but I don't know."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. I looked at Bella wishing she felt that pull to _me_. Why do Emmett and Edward get that pull but I don't? Carlisle stood up with feelings of: happiness, regret, and something like pure evil... Never felt that from Carlisle before. Must come and go with his sister.

"And what about me," Carlisle said rubbing his chin.

"Well your my blood brother. You don't count," Bella anwered.

"OKay then...I have an announcement..."

_Raven's Pov:_

I had a really bad feeling about what Carlisle was about to say... Please let this punishment be bearable like the old days. Oh please, oh please, oh please! But then I felt a wave of worry from Jasper. Well woopty damn doo, I feel the same too!

" Bella for your punishment you have to go to...," Carlisle hesitated. I felt the hairs on my neck stand strait with fear and worry... Leo tried to calm me by rubbing me... Tried being the key word. He had better not say boot camp! "school."

_DAMN!_ This was worse than boot camp! Why must I be stuck in rooms filled with boys that have strong hormones and stuck up girls that will tear me apart like a piece of meat? I just called him Carlie!

"Now I was going to make you go to the hospital with me, but then you gave me such a scare I thought school would be more appropriate," Carlisle explained.

"Please brother! Have mercy! Why I took care of you when you were a mere infant! Please have mercy for me doing that deed!," I said on my knees holding my brothers hand.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up! Your his older sister?," Emmett asked me.

"Yes... By about... 7 or 8 years... Maybe 9."

"Your the oldest one and you have to take punishment from your younger brother?," Emmett asked on the verge of laughing that booming laugh.

"Yes she does Emmett," Carlisle said with triumph in his voice. I was going to make him PAY for this! He will pay on my highest level that isn't death... Level 9.

Edward gasped and shook his head. "You can't! He hasn't done that much wrong!"

Jasper was very confused along with everyone else. I wasn't letting them know about what I was about to do to my brother.

"It must be done." I said simply.

Rose jumped up from her seat. "What must be done!"

"But it's not that bad!," Edward begged on his knees and holding my hand now.

_Not that bad!_, I thought. _What with those hormonal boys and stuck up young girls that will try to tear my social life apart! It's not that bad with them!_

"Really. If you keep your distance they will leave you be,"Edward begged trying to sway me to keep Carlisle from his punishment he does deserve.

"I will do so when the time is right! I will hear no more of it!," I yelled stalking out of the room with my nephew close by.**(so tempting to stop here but I owe you all)**

_Jasper's Pov:_

I had no idea what Edward and Bella were talking about. With the amount of confusion in the room I don't think anybody knows anyway. I just sat there hoping for Edward to explain but he was a nervous wreck from what I can feel.

"She can't... He didn't mean to... oh why him... he's too... kind to get this," Edward mumbled rocking back and forth, hugging his knees.

"What Edward? What is she going to do?," Esme said sitting next to him.

Edward finally had some calm in him! He was driving me insane!

"Carlisle," was all Edward said and I knew. Carlisle was going to get a high level. I felt the recognition from Emmett too.

"Not just any level you two... Level 9." Edward groaned with a hanging head.

_She can't! It's just school I mean I've had troubles there before but not to punish the one who forced me there the Level 9. Bella must be stopped. Carlisle didn't mean it! He's too young!_,I thought.

"He's older than us!," Edward yelled in his I-know-everything tone.

"But we've dealt with Level 9 at least once in our vampire lives! Carlisle has _never_ experienced it before!," I shouted back. Sometimes the Know-it-all-Edward doen't know it all.

"You have a point. We have to protect him," Esme said in fear for her doomed husband. She had walked over to shocked and fearful husband.

"No!," Emmett shouted with his rare serious tone. When he has this tone he knows more than us. Everyone in the room got on one knee... Even Crow who had no idea why. With Emmett's serious voice you feel so small and have to get on your knees or one of them. It's hard to explain. "You cannot get in her way when she gives the high levels especially Level 9."

I felt like there should be a rumble of thunder like there in in the movies when they say something like this.

Emmett continued,"When you get in her way in the Level 9 you will get the punishment she had for the other person as well as he or she. You'd have to be a fool to try it. Last time I was destined for a Level 9 ten vampire friends tried to help me... but all in vain... she had took them and they fought with all they're strength and skill but it would not compete with hers. She had only used a very minimum of her strength I knew for two reasons. 1 is because it looked effortless for her and 2... she said it herself after giving us all the Level 9 punishment. This is why when anyone gets that level those vampires and I stay away from her when the hunt is fresh."

I didn't believe it. This wasn't a fake scary story because I couldn't feel a lie come from him. All I felt was seriousness, and fear. Nothing else came from Emmett. I knew if Esme had come up with a plan to help she would be a goner... like anyone else who would assist.

Edward had a dead serious emotion from him. Emmett was the same along with me. I wouldn't stand around and have Carlisle get Level 9. Rose, Alice, and Esme just had determination. Crow felt fear and for some reason he had emotion that said... no screamed "He won't get level nine as long as i'm around". It seemed so nice for him to feel that way for smoeone who he didn't even know.

"I have an idea that will probably work. I want Jasper's expertes just to see if it will work and everyone else to tell their feelings towards it too. Okay?," Crow asked. We all nodded solemnly. "We have at least one person with him at all times and-"

We were cut off by a meow. We turned and saw Leo. He phased and walked over to us in a 10 year old's body.

" I think it would be a good idea if I help out. I'm always with her and should be an asset. I have a communicator that shrinks and grows with me that would come in handy and have enough for the rest of you," Leo said holding out the devices.

Crow looked at him proudly. "That would come in handy... Is your aunt asleep?"

Leo nodded his golden haired head. **(AN: I know I didn't put a description for Leo so here it goes: he has golden hair, brown eyes[like all blind Jaggeds], well muscled body, and tan skin but a lighter tone) **with a sure look on his face.

He passed out the communicators to everyone and even Carlisle (who we had to slap to get out of his trance). It was nice to see Leo help us go against her terrifying Aunt who could kill us. We're gonna have a good time trying to keep alive... not the sarcasm in my voice.

"We don't have much time till she hears us because she's taking an hour long sleep by the amount of food she had today," Crow said looking up the stairs.

"How does that work?," Alice asked.

"Depending on how many pounds of food our kind eat is how many hours we need to sleep. whe had 2 pounds nd will be up in...," Crow looked up at the clock. "30 minutes."

Leo breathed deeply. "Then here's the new plan..."

* * *

**Ali: I have a surprise for all of you! whoever reviews get not only a kiss from the one you write down but you get might get to be a character in my story! You have to review to win. Here's how to enter!**

**Name(the characters name in the story):**

**Description(be creative won't accept things like _pretty_ or_ funn_y and you also need to pick between a Jagged or a vampire... your choice):**

**Personality:**

**Crush on (whoever you can even make up someone for all I care!):**

**Scent(very important because the characters need to distinguish your scent when you come)  
**

**Answer:**

**Now here's the question. Tell them Carlisle!**

**Carlisle: How many atoms make up fruit?**

**Ali: Do I have to do everything!**

**Carlisle: Yes.**

**Ali:*smacks him with good ole crowbar***

**Carlisle: Ouch!**

**Ali: Anyway the question is:**

**What's my fav type of soda (and be specific)?**

**Hint: find it on one of my other stories.**

**Many will enter 5 will win!  
**


	11. Plan and School

**Ali: Hey! I have an extra surprise for you all. Not only do you get to figure out the plan but you-.**

**Seth: You can't give away stuff like that in the middle of a story!**

**Ali: *sighs and nods head***

**Seth: That's right... Now say the disclaimer.**

**Ali:NO!**

**Seth: Do you want to have the wrath of Stephanie Meyer upon thee?**

**Ali: Really Seth... Really. You just said thee.**

**Seth: So?**

**Ali: Never mind. I don't own anything but the plot and people that aren't in Twilight. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 11:_

_Plan and School:_

_Raven's Pov:_

I knew they were up to something to keep me from giving Level 9 to Carlisle but I was going to do it anyway. They weren't getting the best of me no matter what.

"Rise and shine Raven! Time for school," Esme said in a sing song voice.

"Good morning Esme," I said getting up to go to torture.

I got dressing in something Alice picked out. But then I felt it was a skirt. Hell no! I was not wearing a skirt to school... and defiantly not one this short... it went only half way down my thigh.

"Alice!"

She was there in a second. Her stance was sooo innocent. Bull shit. I knew that she was guilty and never was innocent in her entire vampire life! "Yes Raven?"

"You get me something that will look good and will be comfy!," I said in a venomous voice. I can practically taste it in my mouth!

"Yes Raven," Alice said and then left the room. I had a suspicion that this house was making sure Carlisle wasn't going to get Level 9 any time soon.

_Jasper's Pov:_

Leo's plan was working so far. we've been keeping tabs not only on Bella, but Carlisle as well. Just then I got a message from Alice on my 'watch'.

"Alice to everybody. Raven is in the room. Over," Alice said.

"Copy that," We all said.

"Anybody seen Carlisle?," Esme asked. Come to think of it I haven't seen him all morning. I wonder what he's doing...

I walked out side and walked around a bit and found Carlisle by himself.

"Carlisle found, I repeat Carlisle has been found," I said into the watch.

I walked towards my Father and sat down next to him feeling waves of emotions. Worry, determination, and fear... fear was the second strongest compared to worry.

"What's up?"

He turned his face to me. "I was just thinking about was Emmett told us. I don't want any of you to get Level 9 too."

I was shocked and my determination grew. I smiled. "Carlisle. We won't let anything happen to you or ourselves. We have a game plan."

"Thanks Jasper," Carlisle said looking at the sunrise.

"Anytime." I got up and dusted myself odd and went to get ready for school.

_Raven's Pov:_

I was about to enter a living hell. I couldn't wait for the weekend already! But I bet most people feel that anyway. I walked through the door and all eyes were on me. I suddenly wondered what I was going by here. Raven or Jasabella? Might as well ask at vampire speed.

"Jazz. What am I going by here?," I asked making it look like nothing to humans.

"Jasabella. Don't worry we'll make sure you're called Bella," Jazz reassured me. _V_ery comforting... not!

"Great."

**(An: I'm skipping right before they go to lunch)**

When I was going to math class I was next to tow boys... great!

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. You must be Jasabella right?," Mike said.

"Just Bella," I said.

"Well... that will be confusing because there is a Bella here already," the other said. "How rude of me. I'm Eric! Mike here decides to say his last name because he likes to sound professional.

"There's nothing wrong with that!," Mike retorted.

Thank Moon-wind that they went to a different class otherwise I'd die... again. Once I sat down there was someone walked up to me and sat down. This got me a little ticked but I held on to my temper.

" Hi I'm Lauren. But I'm not here to introduce myself. I came here to tell you something. Listen here Jasabella I-," I cut the girl off.

"Bella," I said sharply making a knife to a human seen dull.

"Whatever. Anyway I run this school and if you try anything things will happen. I suggest you stay on my good side," she sneered.

I got up and clenched my fist. Then Jasper came up and tried to calm me.

"Something the problem ladies?," Jasper asked with the Texan accent I loved.

"Oh nothing Jasper," Lauren said in a flirty way. This made my blood boil. I scooted myself closer to Jasper and let my head fall against his shoulder.

Lauren just huffed and walked away leaving the two of us together. I was embarrassed after she left. This was not a good first day. But when lunch came I had a break.

"How was your first day?," Emmett asked.

"Eh."

"What do you mean eh?," Em asked.

"I'll tell you why!," Jasper crowed. "She was about to whoop the shit out of Lauren. That's our Bella!"

Just then a girl turned around. I'm guessing this was the girl that people were going to confuse me with. Bella. But here's the strange thing happened. I felt a Pull towards her.

"Rav," Crow said. Did I mention I dragged him with me. Guess I didn't. "Did you find her?"

I nodded and went to get up when Edward grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused and sat back down.

"She can't know about any of us. She'll die if she does," Edward explained with something like love in his voice... That's it! He's in love! That's why he doesn't seem so dull now! Now I was definably going over there! "No!"

I got up and went over to sit with Bella. I felt a couple of people. Among them were Mike, Eric, Lauren, and Bella. There were. There were two I didn't know of and the rest I could care less about because they were with Lauren. I sat down next to Bella.

"Hello. I'm Bella what's your name," Bella said.

"Bella." Then somewhere at the table there was a voice that said aaawwwkwaaarrd. Awkward was right. This was getting tense, but Bella laughed.

"This is going to get weird," She said.

"Hi I'm Angela," Another girl said.

Then _another_ girl reached for my hand. I grabbed it and shook hands with her. "I'm Jessica. I was wondering what you were doing with the Cullen's."

I said at vampire speed, "Did you make something."

My reply was no. I was on my own in this lie. But I am going to make it good and not bad like Emmett would make. I shiver at the thought of his ideas. All I can say is not good.

"Carlisle's my uncle. My parents died so I live with him, my aunt Esme, and cousins," I said looking sad.

"How come you're darker than him?," Lauren asked with her bitchy self.

"Because Carlisle had a brother and he married a dark, or what you call black, women."

I was really starting to hate school. I mean I've always hated it when I did and they had less to do but now it's gotten worse. I mean with the students are ugh!

Thankfully the bell rang setting me free. I got up and went to leave when I felt and heard Bella about to fall. I made sure I went at human speed to catch her.

"Sorry. I'm really clumsy," Bella said. I' guess she was blushing because there was heat at her cheeks.

"That's okay. I had to catch Alice for a while when my parents were alive. But then she got graceful after my teachings," I said smiling when I heard Alice trying to get to me in the hallway while Jasper held her back laughing.

"What's your next class?," Bella asked tilting her head.

"Edward?," I asked under my breath.

"Biology," He said.

"Biology."

"I go there next!," she said in surprise.

_What a coincidence_, I thought. _That I would be in a couple of classes with her... must be Alice._

I walked down to Biology with Bella and 'saw' Edward standing at the doorway. I heard a shaky breath come from my Mal Tin Yeynta. I ignored it and walked on.

"Are there any open seats?," I asked when all but one table was full and I didn't even feel any third chair.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Guess I'll sit with you two."

**(An: So tempting to end here but I owe you)**

_Jasper's Pov:_

So far Leo had everything down. But it still worried me that Carlisle was going to get level 9. It was painful for me. I was hiding for a year before I got the courage to come out again. It scared me for life.

Alice poked me. "Jasper. I to tell you something."

This got me curious. Was it that I was getting a pony... Or I get to burn one of her outfits! No she would never let me do that... but maybe for my birthday. I mean come on wouldn't it be fun...

I felt the little light bulb go off in my head. It had under it... truth or dare all over it! I was going to make it happen. But when was my question... Hmmmm.

"Oh no you're not gonna make that happen," Alice said.

Stupid little pixie. I was going to make it happen. I will!

"What is it?," I asked putting my master future seeing replant in motion already. She would never know.

"Crow is perfect in every way. He's handsome, funny, smart...," she railed off sighing. "He's stolen my heart."

I raised my eyebrows. She found her soul mate. I was so happy but jealous. Jealous that she had someone to hope for but I didn't. Bella would never want me so I guess I'll settle for being her friend.

"Don't worry. I know that you'll find someone. I see it!," Alice said peppy.

I wondered. But I was still going to do truth or dare. muahahahahahahahahah! Did I just mentally evil laugh. Weird.

* * *

**Ali: So sorry to end it here but I have to. I'll write again soon though. I promise.**

**Seth: Okay whatever you say.**

**Ali: Don't make me hit you.**

**Seth:*backs away a little* Okay I'm gonna... go now.**

**Ali: That's what I thought... But you forgot to say something.**

**Seth: What?**

**Ali: The thing everyone says.**

**Seth: Oh! Read and review people!**

**Ali: Thanks. You can go now.**

**Seth: Kay bye.  
**


	12. Sweet victory

**Ali: I'm just going to get to the point-**

**Jasper: Still very rare.**

**Ali: Shut up! I own Twilight!**

**Jasper: No you don't.**

**Ali: Yes I do!**

**Jasper:*uses girt to manipulate emotions* You don't own Twilight.**

**Ali: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Jasper: Good. Enjoy people.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 12:_

_Sweet victory  
_

_Jasper's Pov:_

Damn it my brother is not careful enough with this girl! She's so close to discovering our secret **(AN: I just skipped to the part after Edward saved Bella and they fought in the hospital) **that I could feel her mind saying vampire subconsciously.

"Calm down dude. She probably didn't even notice after Edward said she bumped her head," Emmett said sitting on the couch.

"But what if she didn't? I can feel her suspicion," I said pacing faster.

"I think it's for the best," Bella said.

"But then the Volturi will come and we'll have a huge problem on our hands," Edward said with a protective tone to his voice.

"But I am attached to her and I think she needs to know. Remember I am much older and wiser than even Carlisle," Bella said glaring at us with her wise old eyes.

"Okay but what about the Volturi?," I asked.

"We'll deal with it when it comes," Bella said. "Okay I'm starting to get mixed up with Bella and myself. Just refer to me as Raven unless in public. Okay?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Now what I'm worried about is what will happen to her if my enemies find out about my attachment to her. Than we're both in a load of shit Edward."

"What enemies do you speak of? Everyone I know loves you?," Emmett said.

"Some of my kind are having a war and will do anything to break the other side. I just so happen to be on the good side and the strongest one here. That's what I'm talking about."

I stopped pacing in fear the My dear Raven would get hurt by any of her enemies. I couldn't bear the thought of her being killed. I loved her too much.

"we won't let anything happen to you," I said making myself ready for battle.

"Don't you think I can take care of myself?," Raven cried standing up.

"After that fight with your father... not really."

_? Pov:_

"Do you know her location?," my master asked in his deep gravely voice, standing above me while I bowed.

"Yes my Lord. She is with a weak coven that she seems quite close to," I replied keeping my head down in respect.

He pondered for a minute before speaking again. "Do you know of any other weakness?"

I nodded my head.

"What?"

"She has a strong attachment to her nephew and a human."

"Who?," His beautiful mate asked rising with all her glory.

"Isabella Swan."

"Good work."

"Thank you."

_Raven's Pov:_

I sat there quite and ready to unleash my wrath upon Carlisle. He was alone in his office and most of the Cullen's were out. I counted the minutes until they got bored and left.

_Finally... My revenge shall come!_,I thought to myself.

I got up silently and ascending up the stairs carefully. I heard that Emmett and Rosalie were busy with things I didn't want in my head at the moment, Jasper and Edward left for hunting a while ago, Alice and Esme were out shopping, and Leo and Crow were out training and it was the perfect time to get back at Carlisle!

I was at Calisle's open office door in one second. He was sorting out papers. I knew they were bills and whatnot. I ran behind his and grabbed his, covering his mouth. As soon as that was done I jumped out the window landing softly on the ground.

Carlisle was yelling but it came out as," Mffffhhhuhwehca"

I had no clue what it was but I ran to a cave I found in the week. That's right!I knew of their plan and plotted it while blocking Alice's visions. I looked around for the perfect place to make sure I wouldn't be interrupted.

"Now Carlisle. I'm going to let go of you and if you try to take off or yell your punishment will get worse. Got it?"

He nodded his head and I let go. True to his word he stayed there and was silent. I bended the earth and made sure he would be still for the punishment about to come. I then pulled out a pop tart.

"Anything but that," Carlisle whimpered.

I shook my head and stuffed the pop tart into his mouth and forced him to chew it.

"Swallow," I said.

He did as he was told and I released him.

He ran back to the house holding his mouth and stomach while I laughed.

_You've done it again haven't you Raven?_, I thought.

I ran after Carlisle and by the time I was at the house everyone was home and laughing.

"Nice Raven I'd like to see how you do during truth or dare!," Jasper cried out.

My heart rose and my eyes sparkle. And for the first time since seeing the Cullen's I saw.


	13. Truth or dare?

**Ali: Don't own anything but the plot. Just read!**

**ALice: I really didn't see this.**

**Jasper: Wow.**

**Ali: Har har har. Moving on!  
**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 13:_

_Truth or dare?_

_Jasper's Pov:_

Raven's eyes turned green! I mean fresh grown grass green! And her eyes weren't clouded so I bet she could see.

I felt shock comeing off of everyone but Crow or Leo.

"How does she?," Rose said.

"When a Blind of our kind feels a strong emotion then they can see and their eye color changes," Crow explained sounding bored.

Leo jumped up excitedly. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

I let the whole eye color thing slide and sat down. "Who goes first?"

Carlisle had gotten back and sat down. He looked over everybody and then said," Me."

We didn't disagree and anticipated what was coming up.

"Raven truth or dare?"

"Dare!," Raven shouted triumphantly.

"I dare you to... eat raw meat with... lion puss on it."

Raven felt queasy but confident. I knew she could take a lot but that was just nasty.

"I've already got the lion's pee," Alice said. Oh my Carlisle that was ewwww!

After catching a deer Esme cut the skin and Alice applied the pee. Raven took a deep breath and ate the entire carcass whole.

"Wow," Edward said plugging his nose.

"Oh man!," I said smelling the familiar smell of deer droppings on Raven's breath. "I need to get you a weeks worth of tooth paste Raven!"

But by the time I was done with the sentence the smell was gone.

Raven shrugged and simply said ,"Built in teeth cleaner."

Once we were back home we sat down.

I thought of a person other than Carlisle I would go for... Ding! Who other than the person who's been with me for a while?

"Crow. Truth or dare?," I asked.

Crow thought for a second before saying triumphantly," Dare!"

Let's see. Put him with sharks? No I did that three years ago. OH! Make him walk through the mall with a rock! No did that last year. Then it came to me like a flash. Electric eels.

"I dare you to stay in a pool of..." I waited for them to lean forward. 'Electric eels for a full hour!"

My brother and sister-in-law gasped. I forgot to tell them that we can breath under water because of the oxygen down there... oops.

_Jasper's Pov:_

I was in shock at this dare. I mean a whole entire hour. Nothing that breaths oxygen can last that long under water. I mean we can because we don't need to breath but still!

"Didn't I tell you we can breath the oxygen in the water?," Raven said.

I felt calm spread throughout the room. And from Crow just fear and uncertainty. I wouldn't blame him My only advice to him would be to cover his part!

Good luck Crow!

* * *

**Ali: Sorry but I have to end it there! I want another truth or dare chapter before th-**

**Jasper: Don't ruin the story!**

**Alice: Why did you break us up?**

**Ali: We've been through this. I wouldn't be a good story!**

**Alice:*huffs***

**Ali: Review!  
**


	14. Truth or dare countinued

**Ali: Well I didn't feel like writing _My New Life as a Wolf_ or _Life of Loneliness_. But I got an idea and hope you like it!**

**Alice: That was harsh to put Crow through.**

**Ali: But it's good!**

**Alice: Can't you say the disclaimer so I can go shopping?**

**Ali: I'm going to: 1 keep Bella barbie happening long enough for Bella to convince Emmett and Rose to protect her. and 2 I don't wanna say it!**

**Alice: Then Stephanie Meyer will unleash her wrath!**

**Ali: That's been said a thousand times and it's never came true.**

**Stephanie Meyer: Say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: *bows to Stephanie Meyer* I own nothing and I'm not worthy. I only own the plot and new characters.**

**Stephanie Meyer: Good girl! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 14:_

_Truth or Dare continued_

_Crow's Pov:_

She knew I had a bad experience with electric eels. I mean when I was young and Blind I was swimming with my Seeing friends. When they got out I was detracted and some eels came up behind me and stung me. I was sore for weeks.

They had set up everything. All I had to do was go in. I was really unwilling to go in. I felt a wave of courage some over me. I could only guess it was the empath that did this.

I prayed to Moon-wind. _Please let nothing happen that will give me an even worse experience with eels than I've already had._

I hopped onto the ladder and situated myself into sitting position. I looked at Raven's glowing green eyes and slid in. They came at me and swam past. I felt jolts go through my body. I wanted to jump out right then but I was going to do this dare.

"Come on you can last!," I heard Leo yell. I was encouraged and I used a little water bending to keep them at bay. I was not loosing this dare!

_Raven's Pov:_

He wasn't cracking like I thought he would. But I saw... yea I know but it would only last until my happiness dies down. But I saw the water swirl around him. I clenched my teeth together. He was not going to cheat!

I stuck out my hand and touched the glass. I could feel the Cullen's shifting. They were terribly curious. I decided it would be nice to give the a show. I used my bending to connect with the water. Okay explanations!

When we bend we actually talk to the elements . It's just that when you move your arms it helps them understand where you want them to go.

I heard the sweet, smooth voice of Water. _What may I do for you?_

_Counter act Crows bending of you please._

I felt her waves counter act Crow's just as I asked her to. I smiled

Water is forgiving but when on her bad side, you face her wrath. It was never great. Fire had a very hard time keeping his temper but he can care. Earth is a very peculiar element. She loves everything that lives on her. But when angry she can do powerful things. The thing is she's loving and hateful at the same time. She loves you and hates you at the same time. Weird I know. Air. Well he's care free and doen't show his wrath a lot. He just shows it when you disrespect him somehow.

Edward looked confused when I looked behind me. I must have put all of my focus on Crow's bending. Damn it.

_I'll explain later. But not in front of the rest._

I looked at the clock... The hour was almost up! Now I was going to make sure he lost. He won several time and lost that many too. I was going to have loosing in the lead. I pushed Water a little more. She responded. Crow pushed back. I pushed harder.

I had only 15 seconds before time was up. I pushed with my all and so did Crow. Soon I was wet and I was pissed. Time was up anyway and he made it. I looked around to see Water's children. I hurried to take them back to her. Crow and Leo did so as well. All we knew was that we didn't want to end up with pissed Water.

Once they were in Water we walked back slowly until we felt the safety of Earth's grass.

"What was all that about?," Alice asked.

I sighed. Then a ding came up.

"We-" I covered Crow's mouth. I was practicably jumping up and down. Time for Leo's lessons to pay off.

"Let Leo explain this time," I whispered.

Leo spun around and began. 'Well there are four elements as you well know. Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. These four elements are alive and have children that live in them... Well Fire doesn't but he doesn't mind. If you harm one or more if their children they unleash their wrath upon you.

Humans and vampires are unaffected because they know none of these anymore. See they lost that knowledge long ago. Native Americans back then understood it better. But they turned it a little different in names and such. Soon they lost memory of it then too. Some actually still understand though. Even the vampires. But they only know if they knew when human. Our kind are the only race that know everything about it. And now you guys."

Leo was done and I was falling asleep. It was just like history class. BORING! I mean he's kin but he could have made it more interesting. I was seriously considering interrupting him and letting Crow explain... or myself.

"Okay let's move on. with this truth or dare thing," Carlisle said sounding very... bored. I knew it could bore even Carlisle! I knew it!

We ran inside and it was Crow's turns. I'm so glad I already had a dare.

_After all but one dare _**(AN: I'm just too lazy right now do rite them all out but I'll give you the best!)**

_Jasper's Pov:_

It was my turn to dare and the last one was Emmett. I didn't know what do go with. I said the famous words to the game, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!," Emmett crowed.

"Make him dance with ballerina's!," Edward said with a huge grin.

"Make him do my garden properly for a week," Esme said.

"Have him go to a gay club," Carlisle said.

I turned to stare at him and he gave me a brilliant idea. Emmett was going to die of embarrassment.

"I dare you to let Alice get you all femaled up and you go to a gay club and flirt with one of the guys."

People snickered and Emmett groaned. I couldn't wait to see what Alice was going to do to him.

Two hours later Alice came down and announced the arrival of Princess Emmett. He had on white heals and a long purple scarf. His dress was lavender and it went just above his knees. I was the first to start laughing.

Everyone else burst out laughing after me. You know I didn't help at all.

"Someone get the camera!," Raven shouted between laughs. She had friggin' gold with humor.

Instead everyone pulled out their phones and Esme got the camera and we all recorded the Princess Emmett.

"Quite down guys. Esme point the camera at me," I said with an idea in mind. She did as I said and I put on a safari man accent on. "Here we have the rare Princess Emmett. He only comes out once a century and we just so happened to find one. Look"

Esme pointed the camera at Emmett again and everyone ended up on the floor laughing. Sometimes I'm just that funny.

This was the best truth or dare yet!

* * *

**Ali: I hoped you loved it!**

**Alice: I know I did!**

**Emmett: That wasn't funny.**

**Alice and Ali: Yes it was!**

**Ali: Review people!  
**


	15. Worries

**Ali: You have stories!**

**Emmett: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Make me!**

**Alice: I could make you. Due to the fact you broke me and Jasper up!**

**Ali: It had to be done!**

**Alice: I don't care! Just say the damn disclaimer!**

**Ali: *raises hands in defeat* Fine. *pulls out crowbar and wackes them***

**Emmett: Ouch!**

**Alice: *gabs crowbar and threatens to smack Ali with it***

**Ali: I own nothing that is in here but the plot!**

**Alice: Good girl.**

**Ali: I'm not a dog.**

**Alice yes you are.**

**Emmett: Oh burn.**

**Ali: *grabs light saber* AHHHH!(war cry)  
**

**Alice: AHHHHHHH!(terrified scream) *runs***

**Ali:*runs after Alice* Enjoy! Come here Alice!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 15:_

Raven's Pov:

I was rolling. This was the best ever truth or dare ever. Now all we had to do was get Emmett to a club. This was gonna be the best laugh I'll have in years to come. I mean nothing can top this... Well maybe something will but for now it's at the top.

I clapped Jasper on the back. "Nice dare Jazz. I couldn't have some up with something better... well I could but right now I can't"

I could feel the smile form upon his lips through the air. "Thanks Raven."

"Let's go I've got the keys!," Edward called running to Emmett's huge jeep. I bet he wished he went with truth

We drove around until we found the perfect club. By the time we got there I could see due to the excitement and humor. I bet my eyes were brown and glittering now. Emmett walked in and Carlisle went in with a video camera. Everyone stopped and stared at Emmett, paying no mind to Carlisle in the far corner. Emmett walked up to some random kid from school and sat down.

"So Will... wanna go out Saturday night?," Emmett said making his eyebrows flutter. Someone looked our way and we ducked. But I could still feel the boys emotions due to Jasper. And we could hear what was going on.

Will sat there shocked and disgusted. But there was a lot of confusion. "Um... well you see I kinda have a girlfriend. Oh I got a text... Got to go!"

That boy was lying through his teeth. Carlisle came out and showed us what happened. Will backed away from him and looking anywhere but Emmett. We all busted out laughing so hard that I bet people in Canada could here us. Hell even the Volturi could have heard us.

Edward patted Jasper's back. "Well thank you Jasper for this funny dare."

"It was nothing."

Carlisle was the last one to stop laughing. Yes it was very funny. It was friggin' hilarious! If it make Carlisle laugh harder and longer than me or Jasper that shit was to die for funny. Soon we went home and Emmett got all of Alice's make up and shit off... oops pardon my french. Soon we were all gathered in the living room watching some random dumb movie when out of the blue someone asked a question.

"So... Raven," Alice said. "How did you end up the way you are?"

She covered her mouth in an instant and I went blind again. I felt Crow and Leo look at me worried. I rolled my eyes at them and sat on the edge of my seat. "You all know?"

They nodded and I told them my story. "When I was a human and our father was dying and Carlisle was gone I went to walk in the woods to look for something of my brothers. But instead of finding that something I was looking for I got attacked. Somehow I was on my back looking around for something to have caused it. I heard a laugh somewhere and then a sharp pain came to my neck. I knew that I was loosing blood quickly when suddenly it was gone and it was replaced with a burning sensation.

Someone said, 'It is alright. You will be well taken care of darling.'

Soon I was whisked away and I was burning for 2 and a half days when I could see everything. I saw the a new coven I knew nothing about. I grew to love them as family though."

"Wait don't you know the name of the coven?" Rosalie asked.

"First off I was a new born vampire, second off I never learned their coven name, and third why do you think i said that?"

"Because you didn't want to say their name?," Emmett asked.

I took in a deep, calming breath before glaring at them with reddish brown eyes and speaking with a dark and venomous voice. "Listen. I never knew the name of this coven and I plan on learning it when I visit again this year. Then I'll tell you the name. Okay?"

They nodded immediately and urged me to go on. I calmed down and became blind once more. "They took care of me for months before I went off on my own. This was before you Carlisle. Anyway after a couple of years I went to join Maria's army to spy and see any weak points for them for a repayment as you would say.. That's where I meet Jasper.

After getting separated I went off and ended up in an area where Edward was and he was thinking about going to the Volturi. I talked to him for days and convinced him to do otherwise and go back to his creator and resolve his problems. Of corse I had never met them but from what I heard they were pretty dangerous.

Years... like 10 years ago. Later I was thinking about how I missed my family and friends when Emmett came and cheered me up with his perky self. we became close and set up meeting to hang out and have competitions. Then one day he never came and I left thinking it was best and didn't see any one of these guys until recently and now I've meet my Mal Tin Yeynta."

Edward looked at me. "Bella."

I nodded and then a thought occurred to me. "When are you going to tell Bella about us?"

"Never."

"Alright," I huffed. And heard a eerie chuckle outside. Fear and anger came into me. He was going to attack my Mal Tin Yeynta. Everyone in the Rain-Weather's know that if you dare attack or kill one's Mal Tin Yeynta you will die. And He was going to be dead!

I ran outside and sniffed the air. I ran to Bella's house and climbed the tree. I opened the window and went inside to smell her freesia scent and Edward's sunshine like scent. She was safe and I was going to tell her about about this very soon.

_She needs to get together with Edward and I need to keep Macavity away from her before she get's hurt._

_Jasper's Pov:_

I didn't know what Raven ran out the door for but it felt like she was scared, angry, and worried. Those feelings made me very nervous. I mean when she, the Goddess of courage and war get's scared and worried it's very, very bad.

"What was that about?," Carlisle asked.

Leo was looking out into the night with unglazed brown eyes. "I'll tell you. She's worried about her Mal Tin Yeynta."

"Macavity," Crow said.

I didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. Macavity was powerful and took Raven down. I was just about to run after her when she walked in the door. I ran up and hugged her then looked to see if she was alright. She looked perfectly fine and I looked in her eyes. They were glazed again.

"What did you do?"

"I saw Bella was fine and scouted to see if Macavity was anywhere around and found no scents of him or my enemies. She's safe but you have to tell her Edward."

I looked at him and he nodded his head. I just hoped that Raven made the right decision because we would have the wrath of the Volturi on our hands if they ever found out.

_The next Day... or night... Yeah night:_

It was night and we were all watching a movie I payed no attention to, just looked at Raven for the heck of it. But can you blame me? She's hot! I mean I've been in love with her for centuries... Even though most of them were spent being miserable looking for her and having no luck but hey.

Alice's tinkling laughter reached my ears and it hurt. _Why do her laughs have to be so high pitched?_ Then it stopped and we all looked at her. Edward roared no and ran out the door with his keys and his Volvo speed off. Raven was shaking in fury and fear. I didn't know why but I bet it had to do with this Mal Tin Yeynta thing she had with Bella.

"Rav? What's wrong?," Crow asked holding her shoulders. I wanted to rip his hands off but I restrained myself. "Raven what's going on with Bella?"

"She's just walking, but two guys are following her. She's trying to get away... NO! She's in their trap... Damn it! I'm leaving. If Edward doesn't get to her first then those beast are gonna get killed. Let's just hope Edward gets there first."

"Jasabella. Calm yourself," Carlisle said.

"You want me to calm down when my sister is going to get herself scarred for life?... I think not!" With that she ran out the door. I didn't even see her move but she just disappeared. I looked around and there was a faint scent of her around. Nothing else.

"Jasper if you go after her than there will be more trouble... I've seen it."

I growled and sat down feeling stares. I didn't care as long as Jasabella came back in one peace and not hurt at all I would be stared at forever and ever. But the emotions were the thing that got me. There was a deep suspicion, a very happy person, an annoyed person (Rose duh), a knowing, and a very creepy one that was coming from Carlisle. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel very weird.

"What?," I asked, crossing my arms.

Carlisle shock his head and continued to look at me when only him and Emmett were left. They looked dead serious and deadly. I gulped and prepared for the worst. I knew Raven changed Carlisle drastically but not enough to hurt him own son... Would he? I didn't want to know so I just wanted to get away.

"So. Jasper. What do you think of my sister?," Carlisle said and Emmett threatened me.

I gulped. "I feel very close to her an-"

"How close?," Emmett asked.

"Very. I mean I just want to protect her and make her happy like you two. I want to make sure she finds someone she'll love forever and she'll be able to have a great life."

Emmett and Carlisle looked at each other and nodded. Next thing I know I'm in a bag being dragged somewhere. I was worried and scared for my life. I may have been a major and have taken on a newborn army but this was very strange... Especially Carlisle's mood.

_Let me live! Oh please let me live._

* * *

**Ali: Done! R&R!**

**Emmett: Why you cutting it short?**

**Alice: Yeah.**

**Ali: I don't wanna type anymore.**

**Emmett & Alice: R&R**


	16. Very Important! Please read

**_Something you must know if you want to know stuff:_**

Okay if you want to know about anything, like the lack of chapters coming in this story go to my profile and look under _Twi-News_ to know things. Everything else is for others entertainment. Check out my profile now to see the reason now. Thanks for reading this notice!****

From the one that writes your story,

_Ali_


	17. Baseball and Meeting

**Ali: Okay. Now that I've got some time I'm going to give the disclaimer. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Jasper: i'm shocked...**

**Ali:*kicks Jasper out* BAI! ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

_Raven's Pov:_

I woke up and looked around. Bella was asleep, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were playing Mario Kart, Edward winning completely. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. I got up and went to eat the breakfast Esme seemed to prepare on the fly. I ate it gratefully and felt the earth with great patience for Esme. I found her in the garden.

"Thank you for the breakfast Esme," I said with a hug smile.

She looked at me with a confused expression. I tilted my head wondering if she didn't make the breakfast who did? "Jasper made it. You should thank him."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and nodded to Esme before going back into the living room. I "looked" at Jasper and whispered a thanks before going over to Bella to see if she would wake up. She was... much less mature than she was awake. She seemed to have everything lifted off her shoulders and she could be a little kid, no responsibilities.

"What are our plans for today?"

Edward moved his arms to a sharp right. "Baseball. Storms coming."

I nodded, knowing that they could make any of their hits sound like thunder. I went to my bedroom and got my baseball clothes before heading into the restroom to get ready. I walked back down to the living room and I was hesitant but I woke Bella up. She could sleep! It took about an hour to wake her up enough to lead her around and get everything done. It took twenty more minutes before she was awake enough to shower and such. I was not going to wash my sister unless she was injured. Plus I'm sure Charlie wouldn't want to do it.

I sat on the floor with Crow to my left, leaning against the couch and leo was laying his head on my lap, his body to the right. I breathed in Leo's scent, mountain lion and undergrowth. I loved his smell. I heard foot steps and felt someone sit right behind me.

"Hey Raven. How are you?," a familiar person with a Texas twag said.

I leaned back and felt jeans against my neck and head. "Hey Jasper. I'm fine. You?"

"Eh. Excited for baseball."

"Is Bella ready yet?," I called up to anyone.

"I am. So lets go," Bella said a few feet away.

I growled at myself for not paying closer attention to my surroundings. I knew it was because Jasper was so close to me, but that's no excuse for not paying attention. Macavity could have come into the house and I wouldn't have known until someone mentioned it.

"What's the matter?," Crow asked from beside me.

I shook my head and got up. "Alright let's go!"

Jasper picked me up. "I got the baseball!"

I yelped and kicked him softly." put me down. You're as blind as me. I'm not a ball!"

"I say otherwise. Catch!"

I was thrown. I thought of becoming a raven and flying into the forest but I decided not to and got caught be someone. I felt their hair, it was smooth. Next the nose and mouth, they were like mine. Finally I got to the cheeks and pinched them, pulling them away from the skull.

"Hey Carlisle. Thanks for catching me after Jasper threw me."

I hugged my brother and made a pouting face for good measure. He rubbed my back and rocked me a little, taking me back to when he carried me home when I broke my leg, falling and landing on a boulder.

"Aw. Poor Jasabella. I'm sure you're upset," he said and threw me into someone elses arms. I curled in a ball and cuddled the person, from the way they felt I'd say it were either Edward or Esme. I poked their chest and felt it was Edward. I pouted and kicked to get out then I was in the air. I hated throw the blind girl.

"Esme!," I shouted and landed in someone's arms.

"It's alright. Lets go before we play throw the human instead," Esme said carrying me to the car. I sat down again next to Crow and Leo. Leo seemed like he was on high alert for Macavity. I patted his head and he turned to me.

"Raven. What if Macavity comes for us and kills us? I want to go home..."

I hugged Leo and kissed his head. "I swear on my life. I won't let anything happen to anyone. Especially you and Bella."

I secretly said in my mind Jasper but I felt I didn't need to guard him, he's taken care of himself plenty of times. We went to the baseball field at a slow pace, probably due to the rough terrain and the cars were supposed to be in on piece along with the paint.

"Alright set up everything!," Carlisle yelled and everyone ran to do whatever.

Crow pulled me aside out of, I'm guessing vampire hearing and then stopped suddenly. I stood there with a blank expression trying to figure out what he was planning. Was he really with Macavity and came to kill me? Was he going to suggest we go home and leave my family? What was he up to? I gulped and waited for him to speak, go for a stab, do something.I let my senses open just in case he went for an attack. He was pacing and turning sharply every time.

"I-I've never found a moment alone with you to tell you this, and before it was never the right time," he said rubbing his neck. I would suddenly see him, shuffling nervously. What was with him? Was he going to tell my that he really got a tattoo 8 years ago and that he didn't get in a fight?

"What is it Crow?," I asked moving forward.

He moved really close and I tried to step back, but I couldn't because a tree was behind me. "I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed at him but he moved forward and pinned my hands to the tree. Then I heard a twig snap and a blond headed man run back to the baseball field. Oh god this wasn't good.

_Jasper's Pov:_

Crow and Raven go into the woods. I thought to give them a little privacy and pop in on them when I got done. I set up the bases and chose from dozens of bats and found the bat I would be using for a while. I was done for I went into the forest, following Jasabella's sweet scent. Then I hear Crow say something and move to see them.

"I love you," he said and kissed her.

My heart was torn, broken, and stomped on repeatedly in those few seconds. I stepped backward and broke a twig. i quickly turn around and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't stop until I was once again in the field. I calmed myself and kept my emotions to myself. When i felt love rolling off of everyone while they were talking to their mates. I was sick. I walked into my car and sat in the drivers seat.

Alice got in the passengers side and sat there with her eyes dead ahead. Her emotions were sadness, for me or herself I wasn't sure and pain. I think it might have been from the burn she got this morning trying to help make breakfast. If not I'm not sure.

"I'm sorry about that Jasper. Crow made a snap decision. But know that Raven didn't kiss back."

I felt a little better. Alice knew me better than anyone besides maybe Jasabella. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair out of frustration. "But it still hurt."

"I know."

We got out when she said it was almost time to play and I grabbed my bat. I would go first and let out some frustration somehow. I held the bat and felt a pair of eyes on me. I saw Raven looking at me and she gave a sad thumbs up. I looked at the ball and watched it some at me. I swung the bat as hard as I could and hit the ball with the first rumble of thunder. I ran, pumping my legs finally jumping and sliding to home base 5 seconds before the ball was in Esme's hands.

"Wow! Go Jasper!," Emmett yelled, patting my back.

I moved to the side and watched everyone else go. I guess heartbreak can make you play better... but in some things it could make you play and feel much much worse. I looked at Raven and saw her blue eyes, feeling sadness radiating from her. I turned my head and watched the game once more. I couldn't look at her, it hurt too much to even think about her.

Crow kept a slight distance from both of us, but he still looked over to Raven repeatedly. Then something peculiar happened. The smell of another vampire. I stopped being so childish and ran to Bella and my family. Raven stood with Bella, urging her away while Edward said it was a lost hope. Raven cursed under her breath while I cursed under mine.

Suddenly three vampires walked into view. One blond, pale, and with black eyes, he was to the left of the middle one. a female on the right was red head and pale with red lipstick as well as red tinted dark eyes. The one in the middle had alive skin, red eyes that seemed to grow darker each passing second, and a calm look in his eyes. He seemed to be the coven leader.

Carlisle stepped forward, greeting them. I payed no attention to the words, just the emotions of the newcomers. Their thirst made me thirsty. I pushed it aside and felt for more. They were excited and the blond, he was staring at bella, calculating. I growled softly, only Raven heard me, I knew because she elbowed me quickly.

I hissed under my breath and felt the air shift. I looked at the Ex-Rain-weathers and they shrugged. They didn't cause it. I turned my head and moved forward in a defensive crouch, making sure that they didn't get to the others.

"James," the middle one, fro what I picked up Laurent was his name, said in a warning tone. They backed away and ran. I turned to Edward and he explained James wanted Bella and wasn't stopping until he got her blood.

I cursed and watched Raven and Edward take Bella and Leo away from the field. I sighed and ran with the family to the house, to plan and prepare for that plan. This was going to be a difficult week wasn't it? First Raven breaks my heart, not her heart might shatter loosing her Mal Tin Yeynta. I thanked god that it was Saturday.

* * *

**Ali: I'm no good at this story but I'm going to continue anyway. So lucky me!**

**Jasper: *Rubs his head* That hurts. That thing you kicked was my head by the way.**

**Ali: Sorry.**

**Jasper: Sorry isn't making the pain go away.**

**Ali: want me to get the attention elsewhere? *gets ready to kick his manly hood*  
**

**Jasper: NO!**

**Ali: Okay. Btw. Like the twist? Oh yeah. It's going to get better.**

**Ali: Say the line please.**

**Jasper: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Can I go home now?**

**Ali: Sure. But do review.  
**


	18. Betrayal

**Ali: Okay. Now that I've got some time I'm going to give the disclaimer. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Jasper: i'm shocked...**

**Ali:*kicks Jasper out* BAI! ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

_Raven/Jasabella's Pov:_

Shit shit shit. Why was this happening now? On top of Jasper ignoring me, these new vampires were trying to kill Bella. When would things brighten up?would they ever?

Bella was asking Edward questions while I listened for anything out there. I was haywire on protecting her while something was nagging me. I heard Edward say they would go to Phoenix. I growled quietly. I couldn't go to Phoenix, but the vampire could. Macavity couldn't. Leo couldn't. Leaving Leo was not an option. I promised my sister.

"I can't go," I whispered to Edward. He turned to me and turned back to the road.

"What! She's you're Mal Tin Yeynta, you can't let her die!" he growled, driving faster. Bella couldn't catch our words.

"Leo can't go to Phoenix, he's sensitive to climate changes like that. He'll get sick, and I promised my sister that I'd keep him safe. Macavity will kill Leo while I'm away, I can't leave him."

"Bella matters a lot more!"

"Just because you've found your mate doesn't mean you have to boss me around. I'm older than you and Carlisle, I've also made my promise and I will keep it. I love Bella but I love Leo as well. Besides I've got to make sure Crow stays in line."

Stupid Edward! What the hell was he thinking? I couldn't leave Leo at the hands of Macavity, and Bella will be well looked after. I thought. Who besides myself and Edward watch Bella so neither of us worried. Besides. I had to make sure Crow was in line.

"Jasper will watch Bella."

"He can't control himself."

"He'll try for both of us. He'll try for our family."

Edward hesitated before answering. "Fine. Alice goes as well."

I felt a stab of jealousy. His ex-mate would be going with him. I crossed my arms and turned to face the window. "Fine."

"Fine what?" Bella asked.

"Jasper and Alice are going with you to Phoenix to keep an eye on you," I said and a scent came to me, Emmett. Then there was a crash and Bella screamed. I felt a surge of terror and took it into me. "It's Emmett."

I felt calm once more. So she was connected to me more than Alice and Rosalie. So if she had a strong emotion I'd feel it... I can't stop the emotions. I growled softly and looked out the window. The night seemed to last way too I felt something deep in my gut. Something besides the obvious was off.

"See you guys. Hurry up with Bella."

I jumped out the window and felt the earth underneath my feet. The surrounding area was open to my and James was a good 40 miles away from our current position... but he was getting closer. I ran back to the house and saw the night's dark blue sky get impossibly darker. A bad omen for sure. What was it?

I burst into the house and looked around. Everyone was there but two people that weren't with Bella... Crow and Leo. I ran to my brother and grabbed his shoulders, feeling my eyes turn blue-gray with worry. I looked into his golden eyes.

"Where are Leo and Crow?"

Carlisle's eyes were confused. "I'm not sure."

I growled and hugged him. "Just in case little brother. Watch out for Bella and make sure you yourself are out of harms way. I don't want you to leave this world."

He hugged me back, harder than when we were kids and he went out on vampire hunts. Harder than the last time we were human and he left. We knew that we might not see each other again. I couldn't face my other "sibling". Not when I might not come back. If Macavity took them, I might die.

"If I'm not back in a week... assume the worse."

I felt him shake. I kissed his forehead and observed my brother until I memorized his face. I let him go and ran out of the house, feeling tears prick my eyes. I sniffed the air and found their scent. It was very stale, it might take a day or two for me to track them. Surprisingly there was no scent of Macavity.

I ran after the scent. What ever happened, the person to have caused it, taken them away from me, would pay.

_Jasper's Pov:_

I felt sadness in the living room. I walked slowly down the stairs and saw Carlisle turned away from me, his shoulders shaking. What was making him act like this? I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, reluctant to disturb him. He turned to me with glittering eyes.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Jasabella's going after Leo and Crow. Macavity supposedly has them."My hand dropped and I went for the door. Then Carlisle's hand held me back. "She has to do this alone."

I was shaking. Jasabella's going to fight someone she barely lived from a fight with to save her friends. Brave, but it was going to kill her. I almost pushed past Carlisle.

"Please. Jasabella's in trouble!"

"She wants you to guard Bella. Do that and you're going to be fine."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright."

_The next day. aka when bella does something stupid(you know it's true.):_

I sat on my bed with Alice stroking my hair. Worry was probably going through the entire house because Bella was letting it out too. I heaved a sigh.

"She's going to be fine right?" I asked, looking at Alice hopefully. Her eyes held a sadness that I knew the answer.

"I don't know Jazz."

Next thing I knew we were in the mall and Bella had to use the restroom. I was still worried for Jasabella, immensely so. Would she live? Would she die? Would she even come back?

_Raven/Jasabella's Pov:_

Their scent was getting stronger and stronger with each mile. I would find them! I felt a burst of joy and went faster and faster. I heard Leo scream in pain. My eyes widened and I went as fast as I could. Then his words were comprehensibly.

"You won't get away with this! Raven will come and get me."

I heard a familiar laugh. Crow. What was he laughing about. I stopped when I saw them and his in the bushed. How could Crow do this? He tied Leo again the tree and hurt him. Leo was bleeding and his eyes were wild and frightened. He seemed to be trying to shift but he couldn't.

_He's too weak_, I thought.

"She's not coming. She's going with Bella."

I turned into a mountain lion and leap at Crow. My claws were extended and I was aiming for his throat. He turned and threw me against the tree. I shifted and punched the ground, causing a wave of earth to fly at him. He was knocked back and I went over to him.

"Why?"

"Three reasons, one: you refused me, two: you had a weakness I could use, and three: I am Macavity's master."

I felt my eyes widened. My best friend was my enemy. He might as well be my frienemy. I felt my eyes prick with tears that would blur my vision. He was the one behind everythig! He was the White one!

"Were you going to leave them? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I had it planned out, that is until some things happened," he said, looking at the ground in shame.

_He should be ashamed!_ I thought fiercely.

HE got up and towered over me. "Well now. Either you come with me and Leo stays fine or I'll kill everyone I can you love, leaving you last."

I growled and lunged at him, letting my anger take hold of me until i saw red. "Damn it Crow!"

He pushed me to the side. I cut the ropes off of Leo and turned to Crow once more. I jumped up landed on his shoulders' sending sharp punches of air towards his face. He threw me towards Leo and I looked at my nephew. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Leave. Run to the Cullens if I don't live. Make sure you survive."

He shook his head. "Aunt Raven. You can't."

"I will. Now get ready."

I turned and looked at Crow. He stood there with a bored expression on his face. I swore by the time this fight ended he wouldn't be bored. He would be on his toes.

"Let's go," he said.

I send waves of each element quickly, following the last one closely. He blocks them until I send a wave of fire into his face, kicking him quickly after. Then the worst thing happened... My leg and head hurt like hell. What did Bella get into?I dropped and punched the earth repeatedly, sending him out of sight, but not before his words reached my ears.

"You will pay! I swear!"

i looked and saw Leo was gone. Good boy. I crawled onward to the Cullen house, sniffing for Leo. No blood all the way home. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary besides my own pain and fear. I collapsed finally, in sight of the house. Fear again gripped me, thinking that Macavity or Crow would come after me. I crawled the rest of the way home.

"Raven!" Leo said picking me up and taking me into the house. "What happened?"

"Crow's not dead yet..." With that I passed out.

* * *

**Ali: I'm no good at this story but I'm going to continue anyway. So lucky me!**

**Jasper: *Rubs his head* That hurts. That thing you kicked was my head by the way.**

**Ali: Sorry.**

**Jasper: Sorry isn't making the pain go away.**

**Ali: want me to get the attention elsewhere? *gets ready to kick his manly hood*  
**

**Jasper: NO!**

**Ali: Okay. Btw. Like the twist? Oh yeah. It's going to get better.**

**Ali: Say the line please.**

**Jasper: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Can I go home now?**

**Ali: Sure. But do review.  
**


	19. The End For now

**Ali: Okay. Now that I've got some time I'm going to give the disclaimer. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Jasper: i'm shocked...**

**Ali: Yeah yeah yeah...ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

_Raven/Jasabella's Pov:_

I opened my eyes and saw two blond males hovering over me. I shifted my weight so I could sit up and look around. I was on the couch in the living room. I turned and looked at Leo in the corner. I whispered his name and he came to me. I embraced him in a hug.

"You're alright," I whispered.

I felt my shirt get wet. I looked at him and saw he was crying. "I'm so sorry Raven. I never meant for this to happen. I should have stayed and fought."

I softened. "You shouldn't have."

He shook his head vigorously. "No. You wouldn't be hurt! I could have carried you back instead of you having to crawl."

I kissed his head and shook my head. "You did right. I know you did."

With that I passed out.

_After everyone gets back:_

I woke up and saw blackness. The air shifted ever so slightly and I hissed. I didn't want company, but they came closer, making the air rustle even more.

"It's alright Jasabella. It's only my," Carlisle said.

My eyes widened and I used my arm to get into his arms. He held me tightly and kisses my face repeatedly. I rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. My little brother suddenly seemed like my big brother.

"We were all worried about you."

I shrugged. "Just get me downstairs to see the knuckle heads."

He reluctantly walked downstairs and soon I knew why he was. Edward stomped over to us and pointed a finger. My eyes turned brown in confusion and I looked at him.

"You should have some with us."

"What good would I have done?" I shouted.

"You could have helped protect her!"

" I had to protect Leo from..."

His face softened and I felt my breathing go shallow remembering the betrayal. I almost sobbed but Jasper had me in his arms in no time. I hugged him and breathed in his scent, calming me. He sent waves of calm to me. I breathed.

"From Crow," Edward said in a softer voice.

I bit my lip and nodded. I tried to get down but Jasper held his grip. I groaned and crossed my arms in annoyance. "I can walk. It's Bella that's... Where's Bella?"

"Here," she said on the couch.

I sighed in relief and snapped at Jasper to let me sit next to her. I hugged her as lightly and fiercely as I could. My leg hurt and I let go of her immediately.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're still hurt aren't you?"

She nodded only slightly, bowing her head. "Not much."

I eyed her and put an arm around her. She got in a comfortable position and I looked around at the faces. They are so precious to me, and I would protect them. Always.

_?'s Pov:_

"She's figured out my queen."

The woman on the thrown growled quietly and crossed her arms in disappointment at my recent failure. I bowed my head and awaited her words.

"Does she know it is me?"

I lifted my head and looked into her white eyes. "No."

* * *

**Ali: Oh mah Gosh! I am done with this story! YAY!**

**Jasper: Congrats for finishing your FIRST story!**

**Ali: *does dance* yay!**

**Jasper: Review!  
**


End file.
